The Legend of Spyro: Trust and Respect
by Snafu-no-Duragon
Summary: A sequel of my previous fanfic, Spyro the Dragon: Realms of the Past.
1. First Trust: Cheetah

**Warfang **

**(The Legend of Spyro OST: Burned Lands)**

* * *

A fire is spotted at one of the buildings in Warfang. The fire, however, is only located on top of the building.

(L) Spyro and the others arrived. "Why is the fire only on the roof?" Elora asks them. "This is totally weird if you ask me."

"I know. But, let's just focus on putting out the fire." (L) Cynder answers her as they enter the building. "Go up the stairs, see if there's anyone hurt!"

"Leave that to me!" Hunter quickly checks the rooms, searching for any vulnerable person. "Found one!" He then walks out of a room, carrying a baby mole on his arms.

"Go back out and find it's mother, she might be looking for her." (L) Spyro looks down as the cheetah exits the building. Then he turns around to help the others in extinguishing the fire. He enters a room and then he tries to extinguish the fire in that room with his ice breath.

…

It worked, but the room is also frozen. "Oh… I guess that was too much." The dragon walks out and does the same thing to the other rooms until all of the fires are extinguished.

The others then walk down from the higher floors. "How is it up there?" (L) Spyro asks them.

"Pretty good. I used my spell to make the fires disappear easily." Bianca answers him. "The others did well too."

Then, an idea pops out in (L) Spyro's mind. "Let's try asking the moles that live here, they might know the cause of the fire."

"That's a good idea!" His counterpart said to him, looking excited.

**(No OST)**

…

"None of them know the cause of the fire. Totally weird." Elora crosses her arms. "Then the cause isn't environmental."

"I agree with her." (L) Cynder said.

"Wait, where's Hunter?" Bianca asks them, making a worried expression on her face. Sparx then bumps her head slowly and points Hunter's location. He is seen being insulted by the moles.

The group then approaches them. "What's the problem here?" *Buzz* Sparx asks them.

"This cheetah is the cause of the fire!" A female mole points at Hunter.

"What?! No! Guys, help! These moles are cray cray!"

"He's right! Hunter won't do such a thing!" Bianca hugs him. "He saved your baby! And you don't have any proof of it!"

"If you don't believe us, then see this!" The mole takes out a camera from her pocket.

"_Man, looks like technology grew fast while I was gone." _(L) Spyro thought to himself.

The mole then turns on the camera and shows the group a video of a cheetah that looks like Hunter shooting the building with an explosive arrow. "Is that enough proof?"

"Oh my god, Hunter…" Elora gasps, watching the video.

"Spyro!" (L) Sparx flies from the Guardians' Home, looking worried. "This cheetah ate your favorite sheep sandwich!" He points at Hunter.

"Wait, what?!" (L) Spyro stares at him, feeling a little angry. He then shook his head. "No, no way. He wouldn't do that."

"Thank you, Spyro." The cheetah wipes off the sweat from his head.

"But that doesn't mean that he's not the culprit behind the fire!" The mole shouts. "This newcomer is absolutely trouble!"

"Wait! It wasn't me!" Hunter looks at his friend, who are looking down, not trusting him anymore. Even Spyro, his best friend, doesn't trust him anymore. "Guys…?"

Bianca stops hugging him and walks back.

"B – Bianca…?"

"I'm sorry, Hunter…" She holds her arm. "There's already proof, and you're the only cheetah here."

"How about my counterpart? It could be him, you know!"

"Hunter, stop!" Spyro shouts at him, startling everyone. "I don't wanna believe this, really. But, the cheetah in the camera looks nothing like your counterpart. I'm sorry, but…"

"Okay! If you guys don't believe me, then I'm leaving this place!" He runs to the Guardians' Home.

"_That's weird… Too weird…"_

* * *

**Warfang (Guardians' Home)**

**(No OST)**

* * *

(L) Spyro knocks the door to Hunter's room. "Hunter…?" He continues knocking the door. "Can I come in?"

He didn't answer him. "I'm going in, okay?" The dragon slowly opens the door, revealing that Hunter is laying down on his bed.

"What do you want?" He slowly looks at the dragon.

* * *

**TRUST IS AS PRECIOUS AS A CRYSTAL.**

**HARD TO OBTAIN, EASY TO LOSE.**

**MY MISSION IS NOW TO RETRIEVE THE CHEETAH'S LOST TRUST,**

**WHICH WILL GIVE THE BOTH OF US ADVANTAGES IN LIFE.**

* * *

"I just want to see if you're okay."

"Why not go with the others? You don't trust me right." He stares at the dragon in disbelief.

"I…"

"_I have to admit it, there is no way that Hunter is the culprit. I need to find out the true culprit!"_

"I believe you, Hunter." Hearing this, the cheetah gets back up, sitting on the bed. "I know that you wouldn't do it."

"You… Really do…?" He tilts his head. "Are you trying to trick me? Do you REALLY believe me?"

"Of course I believe you!" He looks down for a moment. "Well, I hope I'm right."

"See what I mean? You're not sure."

(L) Spyro then jumps on to his bed and sits next to him. "We gotta know each other more. That'll help in assuring myself."

"Yeah, I guess… We never had a conversation before…"

The 2 of them then start talking to one another, getting to know each other better. "You're the exact opposite of the Hunter from my world." (L) Spyro then laughs.

"Yeah, you're kinda right." The cheetah scratches the back of his head. "Now, do you believe me?"

"Yeah. 100%. Although I don't know what percent means…"

Hunter then stands up and walks to the door. "Let's start the hunt!"

"Hunt? For what?"

"That faker! Who else?" He opens the door and walks out, with (L) Spyro following him from behind.

* * *

**Warfang**

**(Persona 5 OST: Life Will Change)**

* * *

The 2 of them can be seen running through the city, with Hunter wearing a hood that covers his body so that the civilians won't notice his true identity, considering that he is being accused of the fire.

"Are we there yet?" *Pant* *Pant* "It's been a while since I tried running THIS fast!"

"Try to keep up! I heard from the most recent news that the faker was seen riding his skateboard, breaking some stands in the market and used it as ramps!"

"Sounds a bit like you…"

"What?"

"N – no, it's nothing." They finally arrive at the fruit market. "Here we ar –, oh my goodness."

The market is a mess now, all of the stands collapsed, with only 2 – 3 stands left untouched. In front of the panicking crowd is a cheetah that looks like Hunter. "What's wrong? Wasn't that radical?"

"I kinda like his behavior…" Hunter mutters. "But, still. We can't let that faker get away with this!"

**(No OST)**

"Hey, faker!" Hunter shouts at the other cheetah, pointing at him. "Stop this thing immediately!"

"You're actually saying that to yourself." He chuckles before shooting the cheetah with his explosive arrows, knocking him back.

"Argh! I forgot about his explosive arrows!" He stands back up.

"You're lucky, that's just the small one. I have many of the big ones!" He puts on 3 explosive arrows on his bow and aims at Hunter.

"Avoid his arrows!" The 2 of them then avoids all 3 arrows.

"I'm saying this to myself… No way!"

**(Persona 2 OST: Maya's Theme Atsushi Kitajoh Rearrange)**

"You're not me, and I'm not you!"

"Hunter…" (L) Spyro looks at him with mixed feelings. "Yeah, you're right! Let's beat that faker up!"

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT WE'RE DIFFERENT?!" The cheetah starts emitting a dark aura from his body. "LET ME SHOW YOU THE REAL FAKER HERE!" He starts shooting the explosive arrows again.

"You know the drill!" (L) Spyro avoids all of them, with Hunter doing good himself.

"_That dark aura… I've seen it before, but where…?"_

"Eyes on the road, Spyro!" Before an explosive arrow could hit him, Hunter's arrow successfully blocks it.

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that." He starts breathing out ice from his mouth, making the other cheetah's feet freeze.

"THIS IS TOO EASY!" However, he easily breaks the ice. "I'M HUNTER, THE REAL YOU!"

"I won't do those things!" Hunter tries to shoot him again, but he dodges them easily. "What the…"

"I'M YOU, IDIOT. CHILDISH, NAÏVE, IDIOTIC, AND I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME LIKE THAT!" He aims for the cheetah's head. "SO I'LL POP UP YOUR HEAD, IT'LL BE AWESOME! LIKE A FIREWORK!"

Hunter manages to avoid it, but gets knocked out again because of the explosion. "We couldn't do this over and over again, the place will get even more damaged!" (L) Spyro said to him.

"You're right…" He stands back up. "Let's end this thing!"

"_That dark aura from the faker's body… It's so familiar to me…"_

"_Wait…"_

"_Could it be…?"_

He tries shooting the enemy with his Gaismas breath that he learned at his counterpart's world. "ARGH!" He screams in pain.

"Good idea, Spyro! His aura strongly resembles Ripto's!" Hunter smiles at the dragon.

The other cheetah falls down to his knees. "Dang it… It was so close… I just wanted to do something awesome…" Hearing this, Hunter gets shocked for a moment.

"Your days of framing Hunter is over." The dragon prepares to kill the cheetah with his fire breath.

"Spyro, wait!"

**(Persona 4 OST: I'll Face Myself)**

Hunter walks towards the other cheetah and looks down at him. "I have to admit it, you're just like… Me…"

The other cheetah then looks up at him. "You… Really get it…?"

"I think so…" He lends out a hand to him. "Come on, let's get up."

He takes his hand and stands up.

"Maybe you ARE me…" He holds the other cheetah's shoulders. They didn't notice that the civilians are watching them now.

"You finally get it…" He smiles at Hunter, and slowly fades away.

* * *

**TRUST IS CONNECTION, AND CONNECTION IS TRUST.**

**WHEN COMBINED WITH RESPECT, AN UNIMAGINABLE POWER COMES.**

**I HAVE RETRIEVED THE LOST TRUST OF A CHEETAH,**

**A FRIEND,**

**A FAMILY.**

**THIS GAVE US BOTH ADVANTAGES IN LIFE AND DEATH.**

* * *

"What the… Where did he go…?" Hunter asks, looking confused.

"Hunter… Your arrows…" (L) Spyro said to him, making him check his arrows.

"These are… The explosive arrows…"

"We better ask the Guardians about this."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. First Respect: Cat

**?**

**(Persona 4 OST: Heartbeat Heartbreak)**

* * *

Ezekiel, Sting and (A) Cynder walks around the street they are on, searching for a way back home. Because of the realm difference, they are wearing a different outfit (Except for Sting, which is still a cyan dragonfly).

(A) Cynder is as tall as a teenager now, she's wearing grey jeans with a black belt and a white long sleeved T – shirt with an image of a green teardrop. Outside of that is an unzipped brown jacket. She is also wearing round framed glasses.

Ezekiel is also as tall as a teenager, but he is still a faun. His hair still looks the same, but now he's wearing a green cap, which almost covers every part of his hair. He wears a black sweater with a small green vest, and a matching green trousers.

"Any idea where are we going?" Ezekiel asks the black dragon. "It's getting late, and it looks like it's going to rain."

*Gasp*

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ezekiel asks her, surprised to hear her gasp.

"I – I'm wearing c – clothes…!"

*Sigh* He crosses his arms. "Now? Haven't I told you before?"

"Y – you only told me that I can walk on 2 legs, a – and that's it."

He rolls his eyes before looking back at the dragon. "Anyway, can you still use your breaths?"

"I – I guess so…" She tries to breath out poison, but it didn't work. "O – oh no… I – I'll try the other elements…" She then tries wind and fear, it also didn't work.

"Then there is only 1 element left."

"S – shadow…" She breaths it out, and it worked. "I can still use my shadow breath!"

"Hey, you 2!"

A male voice startled them. They turn around to see an elephant in a police uniform. "Are you 2 Elementals?!"

"E – Elementals…?"

"Don't play dumb!" He shouts at them. "Just answer the question! Are you Elementals or not?!"

"I – I can breathe out shadow, d – does that makes me an Elemental…?"

The elephant immediately takes (A) Cynder's hand. "You're coming with me, young lady!"

"W – what?! L – let me go!"

Sting tries to attack the elephant, but he hits her with his fists before she could attack. "Annoying little brat."

**(No OST)**

Seeing this, Ezekiel crouches down and lifts Sting with his hands. "Sting?" She didn't answer.  
"No, no, no… Please, Sting, open your eyes…"

(A) Cynder holds the elephant's hand with a strong grip. "You bastard…"

"What did you say?!"

"I said…" She looks up at the elephant's face, making an angry expression. "YOU F*CKING BASTARD!" She scratches his hands with her claws.

"Argh! You little!" Before he could attack her, she breathes out the shadow breath to his face, making him fall back. "MY EYES!"

"Come here!" A voice is heard from behind. The dragon and the faun turn around to see an orange cat with a green jacket with a unique symbol on the chest pocket, and black trousers. He is also wearing a black scarf to cover his mouth and nose. "We need to run while he's still blinded!" He turns around to see the faun with Sting. "Bring that dragonfly, too! We have medic!"

Ezekiel nods and stands back up with Sting on his hand. "Hold on tight!" The cat said to (A) Cynder. The 3 of them then runs quickly through the streets.

After a few turns and crosses, they enter a dark alleyway and stop there. "Good. Looks like he is not chasing us anymore." He let's go of her hands. "I'm sorry, you 2. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks, we really appreciate it." Ezekiel smiles at the cat. "Right, Cynder?" He looks at the dragon, who is now making a shocked face. "Cynder…?"

"Sting…" She turns around to Ezekiel. "I – Is she…"

"Come on, follow me." The cat starts walking deeper in to the alleyway. "I know someone that can help." Suddenly, Ezekiel reaches his right hand. "What are you…?"

The faun then shakes his hand. "I'm Ezekiel Faun, and this is Cynder. The dragonfly that is laying on my left hand is Sting. What's your name?"

"Oh, um… Didn't see that coming, but, uh… I'm Caramel Crosley, nice to meet you all."

"So, Caramel… Where are you taking us?"

"To our hideout, please don't tell anyone about this. It's a secret."

"Hideout? 'Our'?"

"I'll explain it when we're there." He continues walking. "Just follow me."

* * *

**?**

**(No OST)**

* * *

They arrive in front of a door to a building in the alleyway. Caramel knocks on the door. "Who's there?" A male voice comes from inside.

"It's me, Caramel."

"The password?"

"E3U8010POJKMMH3431JK."

"Password confirmed." The door opens, with a green lizard with the same height as the 3 of them revealed to be the source of the voice. He's wearing a green jacket with the symbol, similar to the one that Caramel is wearing. He's also wearing black trousers. "Glad you came back safe and sound." He smiles at the cat, and then turns around to see the animals from the other world. "Who are these?"

"The dragon is Cynder, the dragonfly is Sting, the goat is –"

"I'm a faun!"

"Oh, sorry. The faun is Ezekiel. Don't worry, they're all on our side."

"YOUR side?" Ezekiel looks suspiciously at Caramel. "Can we REALLY trust you?"

"Well, I did helped you guys." The cat then walks in. "Come on in. Sting needs to be cured, and fast."

All of them then enters the place.

**(Persona 5 OST: Beneath the Mask Instrumental)**

"Welcome to our hideout!"

The place they are in is quite small, but not too small. The wall is not painted, making the bricks visible. There are 3 chairs with 1 table in the center of the place. There is also a small ceiling lamp above the table.

"Sorry for the small place. But don't worry, once you've joined, you'll gain access to the bigger rooms." The lizard holds Ezekiel's shoulder.

The faun then turns around and looks at the lizard with a confused face. "Join? We don't even know who you are!"

"My bad." He let's go of his hold. "I'm Garrett Woodcraft, and that cat is Caramel Crosley. We're the members of Robin's Hood."

"Robin's Hood?"

"Ask later." Garrett then points at Sting. "I need to help her first. Put her down on the table."

"Okay…" Ezekiel then lays the dragonfly down on the table. "I can't believe she couldn't stand that hit. I mean, she's the one who guards Cynder all this time."

"She must be a strong dragonfly. I have a feeling that she's still okay." Hearing this, (A) Cynder runs to the table and looks at Sting.

"A – are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, Cynder. I'll make her better for sure." He then looks at the cat. "In the meantime, why don't you have a small chat with Caramel? He'll tell you everything." (A) Cynder then looks at Caramel.

"Follow me." He then opens the door behind him, revealing another room. "You can ask any question here." He enters the room with (A) Cynder and Ezekiel. The room is like before, small and unpainted. The difference is that there are 6 pub seats and a long table. The 3 of them then sits on them.

"So, what do you want to ask?"

"First off… What does that elephant mean about Elementals?"

"You don't know?"

"No, not really. Believe it or not we're not from this world."

"How did you came here?"

"W – we don't know… W – when we woke up, we're here." (A) Cynder starts speaking.

"Okay… Elementals are animals with elemental powers, for example…" Caramel shoots out a small beam of light from his left paw. "Mine is light. How about yours?"

"I can breathe out shadow, b – but I guess Ezekiel is not an Elemental." (A) Cynder said. "W – why does that elephant seem to hate Elementals?"

"The majority hates Elementals. For them, they are not normal and serves as a threat to the society. There are some street gangs, like us, that help other Elementals."

"How can you know if someone is an Elemental?" Ezekiel asks.

"To know if someone is an Elemental, you have to wait until the person is 10 years old. They will start emitting a colored aura, depending on what element they possess. If they don't emit any auras, then they're not Elementals."

"Are you naturally born as an Elemental?"

"For Garrett, that's a yes. But for me, I'm different. The element chose me when I'm older than 10. I'll explain that later."

"Now, my next question." Ezekiel starts asking again. "About the gang that you're in…"

"Oh, it's called Robin's Hood. There are lots of homeless Elementals out there, and we like to give them food and other stuffs for their survival."

"How do you get those stuffs?"

"We steal them from those dirty animals that disrespects us Elementals."

"So you steal from them and give them to the other Elementals?"

"Yep." The cat nods.

"A – and you w – want us to join you…?"

"Our other members are on an important assignment, so the 3 of us are the only ones that are present here. Having more members would really be a big help."

The black dragon thinks for a while. _"They steal things, I know that's a crime, but they give it to homeless Elementals… Maybe it's good to join them."_

"So, what do you guys say?"

"If Cynder's going to join, then I'm joining too." (A) Cynder looks at Ezekiel. "We're friends, right Cynder?"

"Y – yes, you're right. I'll join you guys."

"Great! Welcome to Robin's Hood! Now, just need to recreate your clothes…"

"N – no thanks! This is the first time I've worn clothes, but I like this one." (A) Cynder looks at her clothes.

"Don't worry. We're just going to change your jacket's color to green and attach our gang's symbol." Caramel points at the picture that is hanging on the wall. It's a picture of a person's head that is wearing a hoodie and a scarf, but their face is covered by shadows, making only their red glowing eyes visible. "That's our gang symbol."

"But that'll have to wait, right?" Ezekiel asks the cat.

"Of course. Making clothes take time. Let's give you weapons first!" The cat stands back up and walks to another door in the room. He opens it and gets in. "Come in!" Ezekiel and (A) Cynder then stands up and follows him to the room.

**(No OST)**

They are now inside a dark room with a green neon light above them. It's hard to describe the place, mostly because the place is dark. They are sitting on the ground, with a big metal chest in front of them. Caramel opens it with a key, revealing many weapons inside. "Take your pick."

"D – do we really need weapons…?" (A) Cynder asks nervously.

"You can't use your head bash in this state, so using a weapon would really help." Ezekiel answers her.

"O – oh… Yeah, I remember now…" She looks at Caramel. "C – Caramel, which weapon do you use?"

"Mine is the katana. I kinda like the look of it, and I can also use swords, so I picked it."

"Now, let's see what's in here…" Ezekiel then searches for a weapon that he would like to use. "Aha! I like this one!" He takes out a taser from the chest. "This looks awesome. It won't do big damage to the environment, right?"

"The taser, unlike other guns, this type of gun delivers electric current to the target, paralyzing them, or even kill them."

"T – then I guess it's my turn…" (A) Cynder then searches for a weapon. "Um… W – what are these…?" She takes out a pair of screwdrivers.

"Screwdrivers, they're actually work tools, but because of the sharpness, you could use them as weapons."

"I – I don't know how to use these! I don't want to hurt anyone innocent!" (A) Cynder panicked.

"Don't worry. I know that you can use it properly." The cat smiles at her, which comforts her a little bit.

"Thanks for the weapons, Caramel." Ezekiel said to the cat.

"T – thank you…"

* * *

**RESPECT IS TEAMWORK, AND TEAMWORK IS RESPECT.**

**WHEN COMBINED WITH TRUST, AN UNIMAGINABLE POWER COMES.**

**I HAVE RETRIEVED THE LOST RESPECT OF A CAT,**

**A TEAMMATE,**

**A PARTNER.**

**THIS GAVE US BOTH ADVANTAGES IN LIFE AND DEATH.**

* * *

_**Light element obtained!**_

* * *

"I'm back." A deep voice is heard from the first room they were from.

"Welcome back, boss! How's your mission?" Garrett's voice is heard, talking to the other one.

"Not bad. What happened since I was gone? And where's Caramel?"

The 3 of them then walks out of the door, revealing themselves to the source of the deep voice, which is revealed to be a muscular and tall hound. "I'm here, boss." The hound that they called "boss" looks at them suspiciously. He is wearing a white tank top with a green vest that has the gang's symbol. He's also wearing blue jeans and gloves.

"Let's see if you 2 belong here…"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Second Trust: Faun

**(Flashback)**

* * *

_**Artisans Home World**_

_**(Persona Q OST: Corner of Memories in the Labyrinth)**_

* * *

_It's the year of the dragon, new eggs have been delivered to the Dragon Realms. Many of the eggs has hatched and the newborn dragons are now playing with the elder dragons. However, there are other eggs that haven't hatched yet. If this happens, it could take a month for them to hatch._

…

_The last egg is finally going to hatch. It's the most unique egg of them all, probably because of the unique purple color and for it to be the last egg to hatch. The elder dragon who guards it is Nestor, the soon – to – be leader of the Artisans dragons._

"_Hey, it's finally going to hatch!" Delbin, a red elder dragon, said to him._

"_I know, but I just hope that he's going to be healthy." The green dragon turns around to face his friend. "It reminds me of when I first hatched."_

"_The same goes for me. I felt the same when Ember hatched out from the egg that I was guarding." He smiles at him. "Also, I'm sure he's going to be healthy!"_

_The dragon finally came out of the egg, revealed to be a purple dragon. _

"_Achoo~" The purple dragon sneezes out fire, making the some of the elder dragons say "Aww.", with the exception of Nestor._

"_Welcome to Artisans, young dragon." Nestor lifts the dragon up with both of his hands. "We're looking forward to working with you."_

"_Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" He starts shaking around, trying to free himself from Nestor's hold._

"_Fine, I'll put you down." He then puts the purple dragon to the ground. Then, a sheep is seen by the dragon, which makes him excited. "Oh no… I think I can guess what's his next move will be."_

_The purple dragon immediately charges to the sheep and tries to knock it, but because of size difference, he's the one who gets knocked instead._

_*Sob* *Sob* The dragon starts crying with a disappointed look on his face. "It's okay, you'll do it better next time." Nestor walks to the dragon and crouches down. He turns around to face Delbin. "What's his name again?"_

_Delbin then takes out a note from his pocket and reads it. "It says here that this little guy's name is Spyro."_

"_Spyro… That's a unique name." He then turns back to Spyro. "Okay, Spyro. From now on, I'll raise you until you –" Before Nestor could finish his words, Spyro hugs him. Nestor, who is now surprised by this, slowly hugs him back. He then makes a small smile on his face. "Until you become an elder dragon…"_

* * *

**Tall Plains**

**(No OST)**

* * *

A familiar green dragon, who now has 4 legs instead of 2, walks through the village where the Atlawa tribe lives. The Atlawas treated him nicely, the reason is because a dragon helped them in the past. He stayed there for 2 nights, and today, he's going to continue his search.

"Spyro… Where are you…?"

* * *

**Warfang (Guardians' Home)**

**(The Legend of Spyro OST: Celestial Caves)**

* * *

The dragons and the moles have just finished another meeting, and in that meeting, Hunter is declared to be innocent. The proof was that the civilians saw the battle with their own eyes.

There is one thing that Terrador mentioned meeting that made everyone shocked.

It was a video tape, they played the video on a projector that the professor, who is revealed to be the first one from the other world to be transferred to this world, made. In the video, there were a cheetah, a faun, a rabbit, and a fairy. They said that they are the "4 Knights of Truth", and also stated that their job is to prove their other selves that they are the "real them".

When they asked Terrador about the way he found the tape, he said that he found it in his room just an hour ago, and he has no idea how did it get there.

**(No OST)**

(L) Spyro, (L) Cynder, and Spyro, along with Elora and Hunter, asks another question to Terrador. "So, how do we get rid of these people?" (L) Cynder asks him.

"We don't really know about that yet, but knowing that Hunter's other self loses because of that 'Gaismas' element you have, Spyro, we could assume that the other members of the 4 Knights of Truth can also be beaten by Gaismas."

"How about my arrows?" Hunter asks the dragon. "Once I agreed that he is actually like me, he suddenly disappears and my arrows turn in to his explosive arrows."

"And if they're our other selves, then how did they appear in this world?" Spyro asks. "I mean, shouldn't they be in our bodies?"

"Hunter's other self also said that he hates Hunter for making him idiotic, naive, and etc." (L) Spyro starts talking.

"I'm starting to understand all of this..." Hearing this statement from Elora, they all turn around to face her with a curious look. "All of us have flaws, none of us can be the Jack of all trades... But our other selves thought that we could be better, and because we're too busy with the world, they can't take it any longer and tried to fix us by trying to become us, which they call the 'real' ones..."

"But why are they here? Aren't they supposed to do this in your home world?" (L) Spyro asks her curiously.

"There's no way that our other selves could awaken by themselves..." Elora tries to think of the best answer she can think of. "It could be true that someone awakened them..."

Suddenly, Bianca opens the door of the room they're in, making them startled for a moment. "Guys, we have a big problem! Me and Zoe was searching for the location of the 4 Knights of Truth with a spell, and then we found one of them!"

"Who is it?" (L) Cynder asks her.

"Elora's other self!" The faun immediately looks at the rabbit. "And it looks like she noticed that we're spying on her!"

"This is bad..." Elora looks down to her feet, and then looks back at Bianca. "Can you cast that spell on me so I can see her?"

"I can, but be careful." Elora nods. Bianca then casts the spell on her, which makes everything that he sees around her change. In front of her is her other self, which is staring at her. Her black soulless eyes makes her feel uneasy.

"You're me... Right...?" The other self asks her with a gloomy expression. "Why don't you give up?"

"Give up...?"

"I know that you still want to look for your counterpart here... But, ugh... I mean, just give up, will you?"

"Why should I?"

"It's just making things worst... You're lonely, the only one who doesn't have a counterpart from this world..."

"No! That's not true! I know that I have a counterpart here!"

"Here we go again..." *Sigh* "You and your power of 'wee, I believe in destinyyyyyy'. Just give up… I know your true feelings. 'This is useless, why can't I stop feeling like this?' and stuffs."

The faun clenches her fists, looking down on the ground. What her other self said is really true to her, but she just doesn't want to admit it. "N – no… There must be…"

*Sigh* "I can't believe that I'm so hopeless…"

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Elora shouts loudly and closes her eyes. She kneels down and covers her ears. This makes everything turn back to normal.

"Elora!" Spyro, who is now shocked, immediately rushes to his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"What did you see?" Bianca crosses her arms and looks at the faun in confusion.

"I was in a forest… With my other self…" Tears start falling down from her eyes. "She's not… Me… She's… Lying…"

"Elora…" (L) Spyro looks at her, feeling concerned. "She must've felt something really harsh there."

* * *

**TRUST IS AS PRECIOUS AS A CRYSTAL.**

**HARD TO OBTAIN, EASY TO LOSE.**

**MY MISSION IS NOW TO RETRIEVE THE FAUN'S LOST TRUST,**

**WHICH WILL GIVE THE BOTH OF US ADVANTAGES IN LIFE.**

* * *

"Tell me… How can I get rid of her…?" Elora stands back up.

"We better ask the professor about this." Spyro then walks to the professor's room with the others following him.

* * *

"How to get rid of your other self…" The professor starts thinking as hard as he could, searching for a solution for this problem. "All of you know that using the Gaismas can help, but only to weaken the other self…" He then finally found an idea. "Remember when Hunter's other self vanishes when he said that he is really like him? Maybe that is it… You have to trust your other self that they are a part of you, or maybe even the whole you."

"Trust…" (L) Spyro said to himself. "Since the appearance of the first 4 Knights of Truth's member, I start hearing someone's voice speaking about trust… He said that 'Trust is as precious as a crystal' and other stuffs related to that…"

"Could it be…?" The professor said to himself before opening a drawer in his room. He takes out a brown colored book with no titles. He opens a specific page. "Aha! I knew it!"

"What is it professor?" Hunter asks the mole.

"The voices you heard in your head, Spyro… It's your inner voice!" The professor said to (L) Spyro. "To make it easy, it's the voice of your conscience. It tells you the meaning of Trust, but this is not the normal trust that we hear every day… It's Trust! One of the rarest element that a dragon could master! Your Trust element tells you your current mission, which is retrieving other's lost trust in their own selves! Each time you finish a mission, that friend of yours that you helped will obtain a new ability that their other self has!"

"H – how did you know that?" (L) Spyro, who is surprised by this, asks him curiously. "I mean, I'm guessing that I'm the only one who can hear it."

"This book knows all secrets, Spyro. Well, not all of them." The mole answers him. "To get rid of Elora's other self, Elora herself must trust her other self."

"Elora." (L) Cynder turns around to face the faun. "What does the forest look like?"

"No need for that, Cynder. We can use my spell to summon a portal there." Bianca interrupts her question.

"Oh… Okay, I guess." (L) Cynder said to her.

* * *

**?**

**(The Legend of Spyro OST: Main Menu)**

* * *

(L) Spyro, Spyro, (L) Cynder, Hunter, and Elora walks through the unknown forest they are in. Bianca said that this is the place they're looking for, but they haven't seen any signs of Elora's other self so far. They stop in front of a large tree that is blocking their way.

*Sigh* "How many gigantic trees are there here?" (L) Cynder sighed. "Shoot it down again, Hunter."

"Sure thing!" The cheetah takes out his explosive arrow and shoots it at the tree, making it explode. "I like it when that happens."

"Boy, oh, boy… Look what we have here…" A voice that is similar to Elora's is heard from on top of another tree in front of them. They look up to see Elora's other self, sitting on the branch. "What are you 4? Forest demolishers? Now, that's just rude…"

"You again!" Elora shouts at her.

"Oh goody… Looks like you brought me with you too…" She jumps down from the tree branch. "It looks like you're ready to dance, sister."

"I'm not your sister! And I'm not you either!"

**(Persona 2 OST: Maya's Theme Atsushi Kitajoh Rearrange)**

"Elora! You're supposed to accept her as a part of you!" (L) Cynder said to her, but she still doesn't care. "Snap out of it! She's you!"

"No, she's not!"

"You should go home. You don't have a counterpart here." Hearing this, Elora clenches her fists again, her head filled with anger. Her other self smiles at her. "And you're angry at me because of that last sentence, am I right?"

"Shut it!" The faun throws a rock at her, but misses. "Dang it!"

"I have a surprise in store for all of you…" She takes out a small sack from her pocket. She opens it and spreads the seeds from it. The seeds suddenly turns in to 4 big monsters with bodies made out of thorny roots. "Kill them, and make it fast."

The monsters starts attacking the group with their roots. "This'll be easy, right Spyro?" (L) Cynder asks her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Cynder's right!" Spyro looks at his counterpart. "Use the fire breath! Cynder will use the poison breath!"

"You 2 are one of the smartest dragons that I've ever met." (L) Spyro smiles confidently. "Let's burn 'em down to ashes!"

The dragons burn 3 of the monsters easily. Now there is only 1 left, Hunter is trying to beat it right now.

"Eat this!" The cheetah shoots an explosive arrow at it, but it crushes the arrow before it could hit it. "Man, how come you guys can beat them easily?"

"It's just easy." Spyro smiles mischievously at the cheetah. "Try shooting multiple arrows, like what your other self did."

"Good idea!" The cheetah takes out 4 explosive arrows, and shoots all of them at once. The monster crushes 2 of them, but the other 2 successfully hits it. This makes it burn down. "Strike!"

Elora's other self looks at them in disbelief. "My monsters… My cute monsters… You killed all of them!"

"What are you gonna do now?" (L) Cynder said to her.

"I'M GONNA SUMMON MORE OF THEM!" The faun spreads some more seeds to the ground, and the monsters start growing from it.

"They outnumbered us!" Hunter said to them.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked…" (L) Cynder said to herself.

10 root monsters rushes to them. "RUN!" Hunter shouts to them, making all of them run away from the monsters. Finally, they outrun them.

They find a cave in front of them and decide to hide there. Elora and (L) Cynder sits together, with the black dragon trying to comfort the faun.

"I always thought that I have a counterpart here… But I guess she's right… I'm alone…" Elora looks down.

"But we don't know if that's true yet, Elora. The professor and Zoe also doesn't have a counterpart here."

"I have a feeling that they have, but they just haven't appeared yet."

"Try talking to Spyro. He might help you feel better, he's your boyfriend after all."

Hearing what (L) Cynder said, the faun looks back up. "Boyfriend… Spyro is my boyfriend, and the other Spyro is your boyfriend… Does that mean…?"

"Mean what?"

"You're… You're my counterpart, Cynder!" She smiles at the dragon, who is now confused.

"Me? Your counterpart?"

"The both of us are Spyro's girlfriend… This makes sense now!"

"I guess…" The dragon smiles back at the faun. "You're right."

**(No OST)**

Suddenly, the ground shakes. The rock on top of the cave's entrance starts falling down. Seeing this, all of them realizes that they are going to be trapped inside if no one stops the rocks from falling. But all of them are currently far away from the entrance. A big rock that's big enough to close the entrance starts shaking, making it obvious that it's going to fall.

"No!" All of them shout in unison as the rock falls down. Having fears for the worst, they close their eyes.

…

"Rrrgh…" They open their eyes again to see a green dragon, trying to lift the rock back up. "Are… You all okay…?"

"No way…" Spyro looks at the dragon, shocked to see that it was someone familiar to him.

"Nestor…?"

"Spyro… I need your help, here… Rrrgh…" The dragon struggles to lift the rock back up. Spyro and the other 2 dragons tries to help him.

…

It worked, now the rock is back up. "Spyro… I believe that there is something that you need to tell me."

"Well, yeah. But I think you should also explain why you're walking on 4 legs." Suddenly, the 10 monsters jump down from the top of the cave. "But it looks like we're gonna talk about that later."

A battle starts between the 10 root monsters with the 4 dragons.

…

The dragons manages to defeat all of them with their breaths, and then Elora's other self walks to them. "My cute monsters…" Dark aura starts appearing around her.

"Don't worry, we got this." Spyro and the other 2 dragons breathes out Gaismas from their mouth, making Elora's other self vulnerable.

"It's your turn, Elora." (L) Cynder smiles at her.

**(Persona 4 OST: I'll Face Myself)**

Elora then walks to her other self. She smiles at her. "What are you waiting for…? Kill me…"

"I can't…" Elora pats her head, making her look up. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… You're me… And I am you… Right?"

Her other self smiles at her and nods. "Yes… You're right…" She then fades away.

Elora then notices something in her pocket. It's a sack filled with many seeds in it. "This is…"

"The monster seeds." (L) Spyro said to her.

* * *

**TRUST IS CONNECTION, AND CONNECTION IS TRUST.**

**WHEN COMBINED WITH RESPECT, AN UNIMAGINABLE POWER COMES.**

**I HAVE RETRIEVED THE LOST TRUST OF A FAUN,**

**A FRIEND,**

**A FAMILY.**

**THIS GAVE US BOTH ADVANTAGES IN LIFE AND DEATH.**

* * *

"Now, Spyro. Can you explain why are the 3 of you here?" Nestor asks the purple dragon.

"Uh, um… It's a long story…" Spyro said to him with a nervous smile.

**(No OST)**

"You see… Pyro and Cynder aren't from our world… And Pyro's real name is also Spyro, just like me…" Spyro said to Nestor.

"So… You're saying that they're from completely different worlds? Why didn't you tell me that time?"

"I thought that you won't believe me."

"Well… Seeing that we're in another world now, it's really enough to make me believe you."

"By the way, how did you come here…?"


	4. Second Respect: Hound

**Robin's Hood Hideout **

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Terry Yards, a rich pug that despises Elementals." The hound then hands over a GPS to (A) Cynder. "He's the founder of the famous company, Business Everyway. They are keeping 2 Elementals hostage there. I want you 2 to infiltrate the main building, and rescue them."

"W – what…? D – does that mean we're not part of the gang yet?" (A) Cynder looks at the hound's fierce eyes, feeling worried that she and Ezekiel would fail this mission.

"Yes, not yet. By the way, my name is Axel Alexander, the boss of this gang. It's nice to meet you 2."

* * *

**RESPECT IS AS PRECIOUS AS A PEARL.**

**HARD TO OBTAIN, EASY TO LOSE.**

**MY MISSION IS NOW TO RETRIEVE THE HOUND'S LOST TRUST,**

**WHICH WILL GIVE THE BOTH OF US ADVANTAGES IN LIFE.**

* * *

"Nice to meet you too, sir!" Ezekiel salutes him. "We promise we won't fail you!" Hearing this, (A) Cynder turns around to face the faun, making a worried look on his face. The faun looks back at her and smiles confidently. "Right, Cynder?"

"Y – yes!" The black dragon looks back at the hound.

"Don't call me sir. Just call me Axel." The hound then looks at Caramel and Garrett. "The 2 of you should stop calling me boss too." Axel then walks to Ezekiel and gives him a notebook. "Here are the list of our members. It'll be easy getting to know each of them in person if you already know some of their information." There are photos of a member on every page. Ezekiel starts reading some of them.

* * *

_1\. Axel Alexander_

_Species: Hound_

_Element: Fire_

_Gender: Male_

_Weapon: Fists_

_2\. Caramel Crosley_

_Species: Cat_

_Element: Light_

_Gender: Male_

_Weapon: Katana_

_3\. Garrett Woodcraft_

_Species: Lizard_

_Element: Wind_

_Gender: Male_

_Weapon: Dual Knives_

_4\. Ellen Vineyard_

_Species: Rabbit_

_Element: Grass_

_Gender: Female_

_Weapon: Dual Pistols_

_5\. Oliver Jane_

_Species: Penguin_

_Element: Ice_

_Gender: Female_

_Weapon: Spear_

_6\. Paul Stone_

_Species: Elephant_

_Element: Ground_

_Gender: Male_

_Weapon: Axe_

* * *

"A – aren't these weapons brutal?!" (A) Cynder gets shocked as she reads the weapons that they use.

"Animals are strong, believe me. Even if they got shot by a bullet, they won't bleed." Garrett smiles at them.

"Wow… They are THAT strong in this world?" The faun said to himself. "This'll be a tough one…"

"Probably explain why I got injured so easily." Everyone turns around to the source of the voice.

"Sting!" (A) Cynder rushes to the table and looks closely at her best friend. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Is she with them?" Axel asks the cat.

"Yeah, she's with them. She got injured because of Paul's dad." Garrett explains it to him.

"You 2 should get going. The mission's not gonna finish itself." Caramel encourages them. "Garrett will help you."

The lizard then gives the 2 of them some kind of communication device that they can use to hear him. They put the device on their ears and tests it.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, it did." Ezekiel happily answers him. "Oh, and by the way, because that we're going to be teammates after this mission, I want you to meet Cynthia."

"Cynthia?" Caramel tilts his head in confusion.

The faun tickles (A) Cynder's nose, making her sneeze. "Heya dudes! Where am I?"

0_0

"What… Happened… To her…?" Garrett asks them.

"I'm Cynthia, and I'm Cynder's alter ego. She can switch to me when she sneezes, and vice versa." The dragon's alter ego explains it to him.

"I get it, now." Axel crosses his arms and smiles at her. "You might be more than I expected."

* * *

**Business Everyway Building**

**(Persona 4 OST: Reach Out to the Truth)**

* * *

"Garrett here, can you 2 hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Cynthia and Ezekiel runs through the halls while talking with Garrett through the communication device. They stop behind a turn. "What's the fastest way to the room?" Cynthia asks him.

"Wait, let me analyze the floor you're on."

…

"Found it! You can go through the ventilation system on your left!" Ezekiel quickly looks to his left and notices a ventilation entrance. "Does it fit?" The faun opens it quietly and then checks it.

"More than fit!" Ezekiel then crawls in. "We're going in…"

"Good luck!" Garrett encourages them as they enter the system.

…

After a few turns, they found an open hole in front of them. Ezekiel tries to look down while Cynthia waits behind him.

"Did you find them?" The lizard asks him.

"Yeah, they're tied up to a wooden chair. There are 2 guards guarding them." *Gasp*

"What is it, Ezekiel?"

"One of them walks to the red one. This hostage seems to be a dragon. His mouth is closed with a tape. I have a feeling that he's going to ask him some questions."

"I'll try to use another device of mine so you can hear their conversation." Then, a beeping noise is heard by them. Then it stops. "Done, now you can hear them."

…

The guard opens the tape on the dragon's mouth. "What are you doing with her in that alley?!"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Tch, could you shut up?" The dragon looks up to the guard, feeling annoyed by his voice.

"I said answer me!"

"It's not his fault! It's mine!" The rabbit next to him shouts at the guard. "He's just a newcomer to this city, and he doesn't know anything!"

The red dragon turns around to the rabbit and smiles. "Thanks, ma'am."

"That voice…" Garrett said to himself, hearing the rabbit's familiar voice. "It's Ellen!"

"You mean that grass elemental?" Cynthia asks him.

"Yeah, and have a feeling that this is not a part of her mission… We need to save them!"

"Copy that." Ezekiel drops down to the room and immediately uses his taser to electrocute the 2 guards. He turns around to look at the hostages. "You 2 okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. But I have a feeling that more of them will come." The red dragon said to him as he unties the rope on his chair, freeing him. "Thanks for the save." The dragon looks identical to Spyro, but with difference such as his tail shape and snout length. He wears a white t – shirt with an unzipped black jacket. He's wearing the same jeans that Cynthia is wearing. "I'm Flame. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ezekiel Faun. Nice to meet you too." The 2 of them then smiles at each other. "By the way, you look oddly familiar…"

"Well, you too. Kinda like my friend's friend. She's a faun like you."

"That must be Elora."

"You know her?" Flame makes a shocked expression on his face. "But how? Have you 2 met before?"

"I met Spyro too."

"You also know Spyro?!"

Suddenly, the rabbit's voice is heard. "Helloooo! Could you lend me a hand here?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry, ma'am." Flame then walks to her and unties the ropes.

"That's better." She looks up to the vents and spots Cynthia. "You can go out, now."

The black dragon then drops down. "You have sharp eyes, miss."

"Don't call me miss. I have a feeling that we're on the same age." She looks at her jacket and realizes that there is a Robin's Hood symbol attached on it. "Are you a new member or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. Ezekiel is a new member too, but Axel told us that we need to save you guys first." Cynthia explains it to her as she examines her. The rabbit has a white colored fur. She wears a green tuxedo with the Robin's Hood symbol on the bowtie she's wearing. For the pants, she wears a matching green trousers. She is also wearing a green fedora with a black ribbon.

"That guy sure is bossy, don't you agree?" The rabbit smiles and shook her head. "Anyway, what's your element?"

"Mine is shadow, and Ezekiel… He still doesn't have any elements yet."

The rabbit turns around to look at the faun. "You… Really don't have an element?"

"I know I will have one soon." The faun then smiles to her confidently. "Now, how do we get out of here…?"

"Hey guys, things still good?" Garrett asks them.

"Yeah, still good. But we need your help. Can you find the shortest exit?" Cynthia asks him.

"There is a window in front of this door. Don't worry, there's no guards outside."

"Okay, that's grea –"

…

"YOU WANT US TO JUMP?!" The 4 of them said in a unison.

"Of course. You said the shortest exit right? I'll give you a Big Mac when you're back at the hideout."

"But what will happen to us when we're down there, dumb**s?!" The rabbit shouts at Cynthia's ear, allowing her voice to get heard by Garrett.

"That hurt my ears, you know?" Cynthia frowns at her while rubbing her ears. "What if we die?" She asks him.

"Don't worry! You're a dragon, right? With those wings, you can fly!" The lizard said to her. "The red one can fly too."

"Good idea." Cynthia turns around to look at the others. "I'll carry Ezekiel. Flame, you know what to do with Ellen, right?"

"No, thanks. I can grow the roots that are down there so I can use it as an elevator." Ellen said to her. They open door and prepares to jump through the giant window.

"Ready?" Cynthia asks them. They all then nod.

…

"WOOO!"

* * *

**Robin's Hood Hideout**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"We're back!" Cynthia shouts to them as they enter the hideout. "That was f*cking fun!"

"You could say that again." Flame smiles at her.

"That was f*cking fun!"

"Good job." Axel walks to them. "The 2 of you are now officially members of Robin's Hood." He then looks at Ellen. "Welcome back, Ellen."

"It's good to be back." She smiles at him. He then looks at Caramel and Garrett, who are looking sad. "Lemme guess… Tomorrow we'll go back to school, right?"

"Yeah, you're right…" Garrett scratches the back of his head. "I know I'm a nerd and all, but I love doing missions."

"I agree with you…" Caramel sighs. He then turns around to Axel. "Wanna go with us? You don't have anything else to do, right?"

The hound shook his head. "It's a war out there every day, and I can't hide from it."

"I get it." The cat then walks to the faun. "Hey, Ezekiel. You don't have any place to stay right? How about living with me?"

"Sure. Sounds great." The faun said to him. "How about you, Flame?"

"I would like to. I don't have any home, and I'll tell you why later."

*Buzz* "Hey, what about me?" Sting asks them curiously. "I need a place to stay too!" *Buzz*

"You and Cynthia can live with me." Ellen answers her. "Girls gotta stick together, right?"

"Thanks, Ellen." Cynthia said to her. "And about the reason why we don't have a home, I'll explain it when we're there."

* * *

**RESPECT IS TEAMWORK, AND TEAMWORK IS RESPECT.**

**WHEN COMBINED WITH TRUST, AN UNIMAGINABLE POWER COMES.**

**I HAVE RETRIEVED THE LOST RESPECT OF A HOUND,**

**A TEAMMATE,**

**A PARTNER.**

**THIS GAVE US BOTH ADVANTAGES IN LIFE AND DEATH.**

* * *

_**Fire element obtained!**_

* * *

(Time lapse)

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(Persona 3 OST: Aria of the Soul)**

* * *

"Ugh, my head… W – where am I…?"

"Welcome to the Chronoscyum, Cynder." Ignitus appears in front of the black dragon.

"H – how did I get here…? I was sleeping in Ellen's apartment, t – then I'm suddenly here…"

"I transported you here. I'm Ignitus, but nowadays others recognize me as the Chronicler."

"W – why did you transported me here? A – and, how did you know my name?"

"I know every dragon in this world. I transported you here because a new enemy is going to come."

"A n – new enemy?"

"Maybe you know him… His title is the Dream Eater."

"T – that dragon again…?"

"He's seeking revenge, and he knows that you're in this city. He's going to destroy every part of it, and it's up to you whether he'll succeed or not."

"W – what can I do to help?"

"First, you need to know that his real name is Khrono. Second, you need to use your new element, Respect."

"Respect…?"

"It's not the ordinary respect, it's a special one. When someone respects you, you will retrieve their element."

"I've been h – hearing voices that told me that…"

"That's your inner voice, speaking to you. Once you've obtain 5 elements from 5 animals, you can combine your Respect element with another element called Trust. With this, you can defeat Khrono."

"I s – see… T – thanks, Chronicler."

"You're welcome. You're going to wake up, that means you'll return to the normal world. See you later, Cynder." Ignitus then slowly disappears, leaving (A) Cynder alone in the Chronoscyum. Slowly, she starts disappearing too.

* * *

**Mediocris City Apartments**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's time for school." Ellen's voice is heard as she gently shakes the dragon's body.

"G – good morning, Ellen." She gets up and sits down on the bed. "A – am I going to school too?"

"Of course! You told me that you haven't gone to school because there's almost no school in your world, so how about giving it a try? Don't worry, the uniform is free." Hearing the word "uniform", (A) Cynder looks at the clothes that Ellen's wearing. Unlike yesterday, she's wearing a long – sleeved blue shirt with a symbol of a shield with wings on it on her chest pocket (possibly the school's logo). She's wearing a black trouser with a brown belt.

The black dragon points at her uniform. "Is that the uniform?"

"Yep. From the prestigious high school, St. Clarus High School." She smiles as she takes out another uniform from her wardrobe. "You can wear this one."

"W – what about Sting?"

"I'll stay here." Sting, who is behind the dragon all the time, said to her. "There's a lot of books, and it looks interesting too." She flies towards a bookshelf. "Let's see… History of Caelum City, Best Romance Movies Summary, Bee Hive, Joyful Traveler, Dawn of the Dragon… Dawn of the Dragon? This sounds interesting!" She takes out a book from the shelf and opens it. (A) Cynder then walks to her.

"W – what's the book about?" She asks her partner.

"2 dragons, one purple and one black, trying to fulfill their destiny, which is defeating another purple dragon called 'The Dark Master'. Sounds epic, right?" Sting looks at the dragon.

"Sounds familiar… I – it's just like S – Spyro and my counterpart…"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, yeah, you're kinda right."

"That's the last part of the story." The rabbit said to her. "You should read the 2 prequels first." She then points at the shelf. Sting then rushes to the shelf again.

"These 2?" She then puts the 2 books on the table. (A) Cynder starts reading the title.

"A New Beginning and The Eternal Night… W – why does these books give me deja vus…?"

"I don't know, but we should get going now." The rabbit said to her. "Change your clothes. We're gonna be late."

"W – what about breakfast…?"

Ellen walks to the dining table and takes a sheep sandwich. "Here, take this." She throws the sandwich to her. "Finish it quick."

"T – thanks."

"Oh, hey, look! There's another sequel to this book!" Sting shouts at them as she takes another book from the shelf with the title "Skylanders".

"Could you just shut up and read it?" Hearing Ellen's words, (A) Cynder chuckles a bit.

* * *

_**Thx for reading!  
Yep, that last one was a reference, but it doesn't have any connection to the story. Just the same story with similar characters.**_


	5. Third Trust: Rabbit

**?**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"It's…" Nestor starts looking down. "Because…"

"Because of what, Nestor?" Spyro asks him curiously.

"It's because I'm worried… I thought that I wouldn't see you again if I don't start searching… After the night, I woke up and saw a new portal in Artisans… All of the dragons wanted to try entering it, but they chose me to enter it because I'm the leader of Artisans, also the fact that you're gone for a month…"

"A month?!" Spyro and the others get shocked because of this. "But, I just stayed here for 3 days!"

"Maybe it's because of time difference…" Hearing this, everyone turns around to face Elora. "In this world, 3 days are equal to a month in our world…"

"Time difference?" (L) Cynder said to them. "Sounds like Khrono's stuff…"

"Well, he's the one who transferred us to this world." Hunter scratches the back of his head. "It could be his doings."

"But, how did that portal appeared in Artisans?" Spyro asks them.

"Remember when Bianca said that Khrono raised her? Maybe he's also the one who taught her the portal spell." (L) Cynder answers him. "Even though she said that Zoe taught her that, when I asked Zoe yesterday, she said that Bianca immediately mastered it even before she got the chance to explain how it works."

"You got a point…" (L) Spyro said to her.

"Does that mean that the portal can take you to any world?" Spyro asks them again.

"Well, of course. Remember what Bianca said." (L) Spyro answers his counterpart.

"You have to know that I'm not the only dragon that entered this portal." Nestor said to them. "Flame insisted in going with me, but I guess we got separated."

"So, he doesn't want to save me?"

"Of course he wants to. It's just that maybe he was not thinking about you for the moment, this is what made us separated."

…

"**It's good to see you again, Spyro."**

The demonic voice they heard makes all of them shocked. "No… Way…" (L) Cynder turns around to look at the source of the voice. "Malefor?!"

"**I can't believe it. You're so nice to remember me." **The purple dragon looks at the new group of animals. **"And it looks like you've made some new friends…"**

"H – how?!" (L) Spyro steps back, looking at him in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be sealed in the crystal core?!"

"**You mean… The Chronoscyum?"**

"…!" The 3 dragons get surprised, hearing that Malefor knows about the Chronoscyum.

"**They didn't take me to the earth's crystal core… Instead, because they feel sorry for me, they instead sealed me inside the Chronoscyum. A place that exists between dream and reality. They made a big mistake…"**

…

"**Luckily, I found an ally inside that place. A gray dragon, I assume the some of you recognize him. He's just like me, he got sealed there by the spirits."**

"_Khrono…"_ (L) Spyro thought to himself.

Malefor looks around to examine the new animals for the second time.

…

Elora and Hunter immediately draws his attention. He starts screaming, feeling an immense pain in his head. **"E… Elora…? Hunter…?"**

"He knows us?!" Hunter looks at him, filled with fear. "But, how?!"

"This is weird… How did he recognize us?"

"**It's… Me…" **He shook his head. **"Guys… Don't you remember me…?"**

"Is he trying to trick us…?" Elora said to Hunter.

"You could be right… Spyro and Cynder told us about how violent he is, right?" Hunter looks at the faun.

"**It's me…! Your friend!"**

…

He then starts staring at Spyro and his counterpart. **"You 2… I'll come back for you soon…"** He starts flying up and flies to the other part of the forest. While flying, he suddenly collapses to the ground, but none of the group notices this.

They decide that it's time to return back to Warfang.

* * *

**Warfang (Guardians' Home)**

**(Persona 4 OST: Heaven)**

* * *

"My name is Nestor, I'm from the same world where Spyro's counterpart came from. Please allow me to live here until we find a way home." Nestor introduces himself and his wish to the Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador.

"I don't know, Nestor. What element do you have?" Cyril asks him. Hearing this, Volteer steps on his paw. "OWWWW! What was that for?!"

"You're going to make him feel inadequate." The other guardian answers him.

"What's an 'inadequate', anyway?!"

"Calm down, you 2." Terrador tries to calm them down before turning back to face Nestor. "You can live here, Nestor. But for 1 circumstances… You have to promise not to stab our backs."

"I promise." Nestor smiles at Spyro. "Thanks for showing me this place, Spyro."

"You're welcome, Nestor." He smiles back at him.

*Buzz* "Yay, another dragon is here!" Sparx spins around in excitement, while his counterpart shook his head.

"He gets so excited just because of a small thing… I'll just find something else entertaining." (L) Sparx flies away from the main hall.

"Welcome to the Guardians' Home, Nestor. It's a pleasure to have you in." (L) Hunter said to him.

"The pleasure is mine. Thanks, Hunter."

Suddenly, Zoe enters the main hall, looking exhausted. "Everyone…" *Pant* *Pant* "Bianca… She… She…" *Pant* *Pant*

"What's wrong, Zoe?" Elora looks at the fairy. "What's wrong with Bianca?"

"She's…" *Pant* *Pant* "Fighting her other self in the forest…"

"What?!" Everyone gets shocked.

"Is she okay?" Hunter, who is now worried, asks her.

"She told me to call all of you. She said that she can't win if it's only the 2 of us…"

* * *

**TRUST IS AS PRECIOUS AS A CRYSTAL.**

**HARD TO OBTAIN, EASY TO LOSE.**

**MY MISSION IS NOW TO RETRIEVE THE RABBIT'S LOST TRUST,**

**WHICH WILL GIVE THE BOTH OF US ADVANTAGES IN LIFE.**

* * *

"Then what are we waiting for?!" The cheetah immediately takes his arrows. "Show us the way!"

(L) Spyro looks at his partner. "Wanna go too, Cynder?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to help the moles prepare dinner tonight." She answers him.

"Take me with you too." Hearing this from Nestor, Spyro looks at him. "All this time, I never got the chance to help any of you… But now is my chance."

The purple dragon smiles at him. "Of course, Nestor. You can come too. Let's go."

* * *

**Magna Forest**

**(Persona 5 OST: Tension)**

* * *

"Bianca!" The group shouts all the way through the forest. Now that they know the forest's name from the locals, it'll be easier when they need to come back there.

"I hope she's okay…" Hunter looks down, feeling worried. "What is her other self's special power?"

"Um…" Zoe wants to answer him, but doesn't want to make him even more worried. "She… Can cast spells that cause the victim to vanish after 30 minutes…"

"I'M NOT YOU!" Suddenly, Bianca's voice is heard, shouting from a place near them. Hunter, who heard this first, immediately runs to the way the voice is coming from.

**(Persona 4 OST: I'll Face Myself Battle)**

They arrive to the place where Bianca and her other self are fighting. While the rabbit looks exhausted, her other self looks completely okay.

"Bianca!" Hunter shouts at her, but she didn't have the time to turn around and face him. Her other self tries to attack her with the vanishing spell again, but misses. "Don't you dare hurt my Bianca!" Hunter takes out an explosive arrow and tries to shoot her, but she dodges it quickly.

"Shut up, pussy cat." The other self said to the cheetah. "Don't you know that 'your Bianca' loves you just because of your strength? She just wants to use you."

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Bianca, who is completely angered by this, tries to cast a death spell on her, but it instead hits the tree and makes it die. She turns around to face Hunter. "You trust me… Right, Hunter…?"

"Well, um…" The cheetah thinks about it for a moment. "She's your other self, Bianca… And that means that she's you. You don't need to hide it from me."

"SHE'S LYING!" Bianca then casts multiple of death spells and shoots them at her other self, but again, she dodges them.

"You moron… If you kill me, you'll die too." Her body starts emitting a dark aura. "TRY TO USE YOUR BRAINS NEXT TIME… OH WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE 'EM."

"Spyro, the dark aura." Elora whispers to the dragon. "It's your chance. Do it with your counterpart."

Spyro then looks at (L) Spyro, and they both nod to each other. They then aims their mouth at Bianca's other self and shoots her with the Gaismas breathe, but she swiftly dodges the 2 of them.

"THE 2 OF YOU ARE ANNOYING… BUT I HAVE A SOLUTION TO THAT…" She then aims her wand at Spyro and shoots out a vanishing spell. Spyro, who is slower than Bianca, doesn't have an enough amount of time to dodge it.

…

"Rrgh…"

…

"Nestor…?" Spyro opens his eyes to see the green elder dragon shielding him from the spell. "No… No, no, no…"

"It's okay…" The dragon looks back at him. "I can find a cure… Let's focus in beating this faker first." He smiles at him.

"I'll help!" Elora spreads 2 seeds on the ground and then they become root monsters. "You 2, try to hold that rabbit with the dark aura so she can't move!"

The 2 monsters then runs to the rabbit and tries to hold her still, but she easily let's go of their holds. "WORTHLESS CREATURES…" She then blows the 2 of them with a spell. "WAIT A SEC… I COULD'VE JUST ABSORB THEIR ENERGIES FOR MY WAND… WELL, I GUESS THEY'RE NOT THAT WORTHLESS AFTER ALL…" She then tries to shoot Spyro with the vanishing spell again. The dragon sprints to avoid it, but it's just too fast. Luckily, Hunter blocks it with a big rock he found on the ground.

"Spyro, try to run faster next time!" Hunter said to the dragon.

"That's my fastest speed! Who do you think I am? A blue haired ninja elf?" Spyro said to him as he tries to avoid the other spell casted by the rabbit's other self. "You somehow remind me of an annoying eagle… Although I don't know who I am talking about…"

"Let's try doing it again!" (L) Spyro shouts at his counterpart. "The Gaismas breathe!"

The 2 of them then attacks her again, and now it's a successful attempt. "No!" The rabbit falls down to her knees. "This is not supposed to happen! You 2 should've vanished!" She covers her eyes in shame.

**(Persona 4 OST: I'll Face Myself)**

Bianca, who realizes that her other self is really like her, wants to accept her. However, she's too embarrassed to admit it. He turns around to face Hunter. "I'm sorry Hunter… What she said was right… But, can you forgive me…?"

"Apology accepted." The cheetah then walks to her back and pushes her forward to her other self. "Now go and accept her!" He smiles at her.

She starts crouching down to look at her other self. "Hey… I've been thinking, and I guess that you're right… I wanted to use Hunter, and I feel very guilty because of that…" She lends a hand to her. "Now, will you come with me? Let's be together again, forever." The rabbit then makes a comforting grin.

"Thanks…" Her other self starts shedding out tears. "This is what I wanted…" She then disappears. Suddenly, Bianca's wand glows for 3 seconds. Now she can use the vanishing spell.

* * *

**TRUST IS CONNECTION, AND CONNECTION IS TRUST.**

**WHEN COMBINED WITH RESPECT, AN UNIMAGINABLE POWER COMES.**

**I HAVE RETRIEVED THE LOST TRUST OF A RABBIT,**

**A FRIEND,**

**A FAMILY.**

**THIS GAVE US BOTH ADVANTAGES IN LIFE AND DEATH.**

* * *

**(No OST)**

Some bushes then start shaking. All of them then prepared on their battle stances. Then, someone unexpected comes out from it…

A purple dragon that looks exactly like Spyro. All of them, who get shocked by this, stares at him. The purple dragon starts crying.

"It's all my fault… I'm…" *Sob* *Sob* "So sorry… All of you…"

…

"I couldn't control myself… Please…" *Sob* *Sob* "Forgive me…"

…

Spyro then walks to him. "What's wrong? Why are you sorry? We've just met." He smiles at him, trying to comfort him. "Now, let's start to know each other by telling us your name."

…

"I'm you, Spyro… But since I've entered this other world, I obtained a new name…"

Before the dragon could tell them his name, Nestor collapses to the ground. Spyro, shocked by this, looks at the exhausted green dragon.

"Nestor…?"

* * *

_**Thx for reading! Sorry for the long wait, you know, school & homework & all…  
Let's see if you can guess who that dragon is…**_


	6. Third Respect: Penguin

**St. Clarus High School (4****th**** Floor)**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Are… We… There yet…?"

"Almost there." Ellen looks back at (A) Cynder. "We'll need to go to the faculty office first."

"This is gonna be a long day…"

* * *

"S – so? Can I enter the school?" The black dragon asks her curiously.

"Yes, you're allowed to! And it looks like that you're going to be in class 1 – B, so you'll meet Oliver and Paul there." The rabbit then lends out her hand to the dragon. "Just follow me and we'll be there in no time."

"O – okay…" The dragon then stands back up and takes her hand. "Please lead the way, Ellen."

After a few turns, they arrive at class 1 – B. Ellen slowly opens the door and walks in with (A) Cynder. The classroom is already filled, with many students already sitting on their seats. The homeroom teacher is a female poodle wearing the teacher's uniform and glasses. She looks at the 2 animals that has just entered the class. "Good morning, Mrs. Stephany. My name is Ellen Vineyard from class 1 – D, and I'm here with the new student."

"Ah, thank you very much, Ellen." The poodle smiles at her, and then looks at the dragon. "A dragon, I see… What's your name, honey?"

"M – my name is…" (A) Cynder stands still on the door, but then Ellen pushes her forward. "Ah~!" She turns around to see the rabbit, who is now giving her a thumbs up, encouraging her. She turns around to face the students, and starts introducing herself. "M – my name is Cynder Dragon, a – and I'm looking forward in studying with all of you."

"It's nice to have you in the class, Cynder." The poodle, whose name is revealed to be Stephany, gives a warm smile to her. "You can go back to your class now, Ellen."

"Yes, ma'am." Ellen then turns around and exits the room.

"Now, Cynder. You may sit next to Oliver Jane, the penguin right there." Stephany points at the seat where a female penguin is sitting. Next to it was an empty chair and table. (A) Cynder looks closely at the penguin. She's wearing the student uniform and she's making a flat expression on her face. If compared to everyone in the room, including (A) Cynder, the penguin is the shortest student.

The black dragon starts walking to the empty chair. While walking there, she heard some of the students gossiping about her.

"Hey, do you know that dragons are rare in this school?"

"Yeah, I know. It's the first time a dragon entered the school."

"I have a feeling that she's going to destroy the whole place just after this second."

"To be honest, she looks ugly to me."

"Yeah, I know. She COULD be an Elemental, and that would ruin our school's reputation."

"Let's just don't talk to her. She's dangerous anyway."

Hearing all of those, (A) Cynder slowly sits down on the chair, feeling offended and almost starts crying. Then, Oliver, the penguin besides her, tries to comfort her. "Don't listen to what they say. They're just f*cking sh*theads." The penguin then reaches out to shake hands with her. "My name is Oliver Jane, it's nice to meet you Cynder Dragon." Even when she said that with a comforting tone, her expression is still flat. "I heard that you're also the new member of Robin's Hood."

"H – how could you know that…?"

"I'm a member of it too." The penguin takes out a badge from her handbag. The badge has Robin's Hood's symbol on it.

"Oh, y – yeah… I forgot that I've been told that you're also a member…"

"By the way… Since you're new, why not try doing some favors for me?"

"Favors…? L – like what…?" The black dragon asks her.

"I want you to spend this 6 months at school doing great, and also go out stealing with a great performance too." She then looks back at Stephany, who is now teaching them about potential energy and kinetic energy. She then continues talking to her with his head still facing to the poodle. "If you manage to do all of that, you'll earn my respect."

"I – I'll try…"

* * *

**RESPECT IS AS PRECIOUS AS A PEARL.**

**HARD TO OBTAIN, EASY TO LOSE.**

**MY MISSION IS NOW TO RETRIEVE THE PENGUIN'S LOST TRUST,**

**WHICH WILL GIVE THE BOTH OF US ADVANTAGES IN LIFE.**

* * *

Meanwhile in class 1 – A…

"My name is Ezekiel Faun, it's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Flame Dragon. Nice to meet you."

Ezekiel and Flame enters the same class as Caramel and Garrett. The homeroom teacher is a male pig named Clyde.

"You 2 may sit next to each other back there." Clyde points at the empty tables far behind the class.

"Thank you." Ezekiel said to him as he walks to the empty seat with Flame.

The pig then said to all of them. "Oh, and we also have another 2 new students…" He looks at the door. "You 2 can go in."

The door opens, revealing Barley and Hannah. "Hello!" The cheetah waves at him, then the 2 of them enters the room. They then begin introducing themselves. "I'm Hannah Cheetah, nice to meet ya!"

"My name is Barley Rabbit. It's nice to meet all of you."

"You may sit together in that 2 seats near Ezekiel and Flame." The pig said to them. They then walk to the seats and starts sitting on it.

Ezekiel then smiles at them. "Good thing we found you 2 when we're on our way to Caramel's home."

"Yeah, I know right?" Hannah said to him. "Our first day at school, wonder how it's gonna be…"

The red dragon starts looking down and smiles. "Can't wait to see Cynder's expression when she sees them…"

Back to class 1 – B…

The black dragon keeps staring at the paper in front of her. It's filled with difficult math questions, and she doesn't know how to solve them.

"_O – okay, Cynder… Try c – calming down and read the questions… L – let's see… How many fourths make 2__1/2__…? I – I'll go to the next question, I guess… What is 8,9 times – Nope, nope nope, I'll skip that…"_

* * *

**St. Clarus High School (Front Gate)**

**(Persona 5 OST: Tokyo Daylight)**

* * *

"I hate school…" Cynder, who is now controlled by Cynthia, looks down, exhausted. "I can't believe they gave us sh*t hard f*ck sheets…"

"Hey, you're not the only one…" Flame sighs as he remembers when he got the lowest score in math. "It's all because of math…"

"Well, look on the bright side." Garrett tries to comfort them. "At least all of you are now reunited together."

"I have to admit, Garrett's right." Ellen said to them. Hearing this, Garrett starts smiling at her. "It's a good thing that you're all together now."

Suddenly, Cynthia starts holding Garrett's shoulder. Feeling her hands, he starts to look back and smiles nervously. "Stop… Looking… At… Her breasts, you f*cking perv!" Before the lizard could answer her, she punches him in the face. "Let's go."

"Wow, you have sharp eyes, Cynthia." Ellen praises her.

"Stop praising her for punching me!" Garrett shouts at them, making them laugh. "I was only looking on her chest pocket, geez…" He starts standing back up.

"So, you said that you gave her a mission, right?" Caramel asks the penguin.

"Yeah, just to see if she's worthy or not." Oliver continues typing texts on her smartphone. "It's not like I hate her or anything, just wanna see the outcome."

"Okay, then." Ellen said. "Good luck, Cynthia."

"Thanks!"

* * *

**6 months later…**

* * *

**Pumpkin Cash Building**

**(Persona 4 OST: Time to Make History)**

* * *

"Garrett here! How's the mission going?" The lizard said to Cynthia using the device on her ear.

"Great! However, we saw guards on our way." Cynthia answers him as she hides on a corner with Flame besides her.

"Should we do the same thing again?" The red dragon asks her.

"Yeah, we should. But we need to destroy those security cameras first." Cynthia then takes out her screwdrivers and throws the 2 of them to some security cameras and destroys them. This makes the guards notice them.

"Who's there?!" One of them shouts. "Come out now!" He takes out a gun and prepares to shoot.

"Ah, ah, ah~." Ellen said as she aims her pistols on the 2 guards' head. They then realize that she's just behind them. "Don't move a muscle, or I'll pop your heads. Drop your weapons."

"Tch…" A guard gets frustrated. "Fine, p*ssy b*tch." The 2 of them then drops their weapons. After this, Cynthia and Flame walks out.

"Dammit, Ellen, they're ours!" Cynthia frowns to her.

"Every woman always has a big appetite." She taunts her, slowly smiling. "Now, Ezekiel, paralyze 'em up."

"Here I come." The faun then drops down from the vents on top of them and uses his taser to paralyze the guards.

"AAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Done. I never thought that it would be this easy." He said to them. "Garrett, where's Barley and Caramel?" The faun asks him.

"Let me scan the building… I can see them fighting some guards, and it looks like that they are winning."

"That's some good news." Flame said to them. He then takes out his pistol. "Let's continue." All of them nods.

"Remember, our enemy shouldn't be underestimated." Garrett warns them again as they walk through the narrow halls of the building's 3rd floor. "Our enemy's a wrestler, so we need Axel's help in this one."

"I can hear you." Axel, who is in another part of the 3rd floor, said to him. "Hannah and I are currently trying to open this giant locked door in front of us, but we couldn't find a way. Think you can hack it or anything?"

"Already on it." The lizard answers him. "And… That should do it!"

The metallic door opens, allowing them to proceed. "Thanks, Garrett!" Hannah said to him.

"You're welcome. Be aware that there are guards in the next turn."

"Good thing I have my bow with me." The cheetah said as they run straight forward.

In another part of the building, Paul and Oliver is seen trying to help Garrett in hacking the building's security. "Garrett, we're almost done." The elephant said to him.

"Great! Once you're done doing this, I can use the security cameras freely." Garrett replies him.

"Just a little problem." Hearing the penguin's words, everyone starts to get surprised. "Looks like that it's getting late, and my mother won't like it if I come home late."

"So, I guess we'll continue this tomorrow, then?" Barley asks them.

"Okay. Everyone, return to the hideout without being captured. We'll talk again there. Oliver, you can go home." Axel commands all of them.

* * *

**Robin's Hood Hideout**

**(Persona 4 OST: Battle Results)**

* * *

"Yeah!" Cynthia leans back to the couch. "Look at all the money we stole!" She points at the stack of moneys on the table.

*Buzz* "You guys did great like always!" Sting flies around, filled with joy. "Let's see what's going to happen tomorrow…"

"By the way, Cynthia. Can I talk with Cynder?" Oliver asks the black dragon.

"Sure! Sting, need a little help here." Sting then flies over Cynthia's nose and makes her sneeze.

"I – I'm here… What is it…?"

"I have to admit, you and Cynthia impressed me for 6 months, and you know what this means, right?" She smiles at her.

"Am I worthy of your trust and respect…?"

"Correct. Congratulations."

* * *

**RESPECT IS TEAMWORK, AND TEAMWORK IS RESPECT.**

**WHEN COMBINED WITH TRUST, AN UNIMAGINABLE POWER COMES.**

**I HAVE RETRIEVED THE LOST RESPECT OF A PENGUIN,**

**A TEAMMATE,**

**A PARTNER.**

**THIS GAVE US BOTH ADVANTAGES IN LIFE AND DEATH.**

* * *

_**Ice element obtained!**_

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Welcome back, Cynder." Ignitus smiles at her. "You've gone so far, are you used to this world, now?"

"I – I think so, Chronicler." She answers his question.

"That's good. Now, you may know that you're getting closer to your final intentions of being here, and I'm here to help."

"H – help?"

"So far, you've obtained 3 elements, am I right?"

"Y – yes."

"I'm going to give you the 4th element. It's called Gaismas."

"Gaismas…? You m – mean that element that m – my counterpart has?"

"Yes, that one." Ignitus then gives her a Trackera Akmen. "Crush this stone, and you'll obtain the element."

"O – okay…" (A) Cynder then crushes the Trackera Akmen with her paws, which makes her claws glow. "W – what's happening?"

* * *

_**Gaismas element obtained!**_

* * *

"You have successfully obtained the Gaismas element. Thanks for visiting me, Cynder. You will go back now."

"W – wait! I don't know how to use it!" Ignitus already vanished. "Um… O – okay then…" She starts fading too. "I guess I gotta find it out myself…"


	7. Fourth Trust: Fairy

**Flashback**

* * *

_**Artisans Home World **_

_**(Persona Q OST: Memories of the School in the Labyrinth)**_

* * *

"_Nestor, help!" Spyro cries as he tries to fly back up to the small cliff. "I can't fly!" _

_The green dragon looks down, looking disappointed, but also concerned. "Okay… I'm coming down, wait there." He turns around to the gnorc next to him. "Gnasty, can you tell the others that I'm going to come back late?"_

"_Ugh, fine." The gnorc walks to the tunnel that leads to the main lands, while Nestor flies down and tries to help him fly back up._

"_I can't fly!" The purple dragon continues crying as he moves his wings back and forth. "I can't!"_

"_Calm down, young dragon." Nestor lifts him up with the both of his hands. "Let's try doing it again." He then flies back up to the top of the cliff and drops Spyro there. "Try jumping down, then flap your wings."_

"_I'll try…" Spyro, who is still sad because of before, jumps down and starts flapping his wings. However, instead of flying, he glides down. "I did it! I can fly!" He turns around to face Nestor and smiles at him. "Nestor, I can fly!"_

"_I wouldn't call that flying, but…" Seeing the dragon's cute smiling face, he begins to smile too. "Okay, I guess it's already great for your age."_

"_Hooray!" The dragon jumps around in excitement._

* * *

_**2 years later…**_

* * *

"_Nestor, I'm going to play with Flame!" The purple dragon said to him as he walks to a portal entrance._

"_Be careful, young dragon." He looks at him, who turns around and stares him with an annoyed look._

"_You know, I would appreciate it if you call me Spyro. After all, I have a name."_

"_I would appreciate it if you call me dad. After all, I'm the one who takes care of you." Hearing this, Spyro starts smiling. The other elder dragons who heard this begins laughing._

"_See you later, Nestor!" He then enters the portal._

"_See you later…" He looks at the portal that Spyro has just entered. "Spyro."_

* * *

**Magna Forest**

**(Persona Q OST: Memories of the School in the Labyrinth)**

* * *

"Nestor!" The purple dragon runs to the collapsed elder dragon, making a worried look on his face. "Nestor, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He begins to cough. "Spyro… The spell… It's already doing the job…" He looks at the purple dragon. "I'm going to miss you…"

"Nestor, what are you talking about?!" Tears start flowing down from his eyes. "You're going to be okay, a - alright! W – we are going to find a cure, just like you said earlier!"

"You have grown, Spyro…" Nestor smiles at him. "Look at you… Going everywhere without my permission, getting new friends, saving the world… I have to say, I'm really proud of you…"

"Stop saying that, Nestor!" His tears keep flowing down. "You're going to be alive, just, hang in there!"

"I think it's time for me to go…" He starts closing his eyes. "I… Never thought that the time will come so soon…"

"NO!" Tears bursts out from his eyes. He hugs the dragon's front leg, still crying. "DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE, NESTOR, DON'T!"

"You're going to be fine, Spyro…" He opens his eyes again to look at the dragon. "You have your friends with you…"

"DON'T LEAVE ME, NESTOR!" He keeps on crying and starts grabbing harder. "PLEASE! YOU CAN'T!"

"Stop crying, Spyro… Your youthful face is being spoiled…" Hearing what the dragon said, he stops hugging him and looks deeply in to his eyes. "Before I go… I want you to promise me… Promise me that you're going to keep moving on… Keep looking forward to the future… No matter what happens…"

He wipes off his own tears. "I… I will…"

"Good…" He closes his eyes again. "I'll miss you… And I'm not lying…"

"Me too…" No matter how hard he tried, tears keep flowing down from his eyes.

"See you later… Spyro…" Nestor's body start vanishing, slowly, but surely. Finally, he has completely disappeared.

"See you later…" The purple dragon looks down in disbelief, still crying.

…

"Dad…"

* * *

**Warfang (Guardians' Home)**

**(No OST)**

* * *

Everyone is now back inside the Guardians' Home, with a new dragon following them. He then starts explaining all of it to them. "My name is Malefor…"

All of them gets shocked by this, except for Spyro, who is still looking outside the window. "Are you joking…?" Cyril asks him, not believing his words. "Malefor is bigger than you, you know that, right?"

"I AM Malefor! I'm his true form! The big one is my dark Aether form, and somehow I'm able to control myself again…" He looks down. "I'm… Very sorry… It's all my fault…"

(L) Spyro pats his shoulder and comforts him. "Don't worry. Even though you, uh… Caused massive destruction, at least you didn't do it on purpose."

"Spyro's right." (L) Cynder comforts him too.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Or, err, maybe a 100th chance… But it's okay, right Cynder?" The purple dragon turns around to face (L) Cynder, who smiles at him.

"You guys…" He looks up, feeling happy because of this. "Thank you… Very much…"

"First off, can you explain to us how did you turn back to normal?" Terrador asks him as he allows him to sit down.

"It's hard to explain…" He looks back down, and then looks back up to the earth guardian. "I'm not from this world… I originate from that Spyro's world." He points at Spyro, who is still looking outside the window, thinking about the event that happened last time. "In fact… I'm him, and because of this, a time paradox is made."

"You're saying that you're him, but because you didn't do what you're supposed to do, you made an alternate timeline…" Terrador said. "I'm getting it all together now."

"The story is that I traveled to another world with Bianca's portal, and then arrived here. That's when all of you took after me, but when this happens, I chose not to tell you about my real home… And, because of my weakness, the dark Aether manages to take control of my soul…"

"That's… Harsh." Hunter said to him.

"And it's all my fault…" He begins to feel guilty again. "It's all because I'm too weak to resist it…"

…

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" He runs upstairs to stay away from the others.

"Man, it looks like he has been through a lot… Just like me…" (L) Cynder said to himself.

(L) Spyro decides to not chase him, instead, he approaches his counterpart. "Hey… Are you okay…?"

Volteer looks at them. "We're very sorry about Nestor, Spyro…"

"He didn't even get the chance to have a relaxing chat with us…" Cyril said to himself.

"It's okay…"

**(Persona 3 OST: Brand New Days)**

He turns around to look at all of them with a big smile on his face. "Dad told me that I need to keep looking forward, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Spyro…" Elora smiles at him, feeling relieved that he's not sad anymore.

"So, are we going to help Malefor or not?" Spyro asks them with an energetic tone. "He looks like he needs some friends."

"You're right." Bianca said to him, and looks back upstairs. "Let's go and talk to him."

Suddenly, Zoe flies in to the room. "Guys, I did it!"

"Did what, Zoe?" Elora asks her curiously. "You look very excited."

"I have accepted my other self!" She then waves her wand and casts a spell on a vase, which turns it in to a white liquid. "I can now turn anything to liquid, solid, and gas!"

"You mean, you can now control the 3 states of matter?" Bianca asks her. "That's great!"

"I know, right!" She then starts looking down. "But… What my other self said really hurt my heart…"

"But, she's you, remember?" (L) Cynder tries to comfort her. "You still need to believe her, or she may come back."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Cynder."

* * *

**TRUST IS CONNECTION, AND CONNECTION IS TRUST.**

**WHEN COMBINED WITH RESPECT, AN UNIMAGINABLE POWER COMES.**

**I HAVE RETRIEVED THE LOST TRUST OF A FAIRY,**

**A FRIEND,**

**A FAMILY.**

**THIS GAVE BOTH OF US ADVANTAGES IN LIFE AND DEATH.**

* * *

"By the way, how did you accept her?" Spyro asks her, curious. "Don't you need to use Gaismas?"

"Actually, you don't have to. Just, never say that they're different from us, and you can easily accept them without fight."

"That really explains it." Elora said to herself.

While they continue chatting with Zoe, (L) Spyro slowly goes upstairs without them noticing him. He then enters his room, where Malefor is laying down on the ground.

**(Persona 3 OST: Brand New Days (The Beginning))**

"Oh, hey Spyro…" Rain starts falling down outside, and soon it becomes stronger, making the room feel empty with only the noise of the rain. (L) Spyro then opens his drawer and plays a music box to make the atmosphere feel calmer. "Nice music box… It's so relaxing now…"

"So… Wanna talk?"

"Yes, please…"

The 2 of them then sit together near the bed. They start talking to each other, sometimes about their closest friends, and sometimes about their worst enemies. Malefor also said that his worst enemy is his dark form, while (L) Spyro said that his worst enemy is the negative thoughts of everyone, and states that it is his mission to help anyone that feels gloomy or sad. This makes them closer, even though they fought with each other before.

"Thanks for talking with me, Spyro…" He smiles to him. "I never thought that my former enemy would be my 'shoulder to cry on'."

"We all need help sometimes, even from our enemies." The purple dragon smiles back at him.

"Hey... Is Sparx here too?"

"Which Sparx? The one from this world or from your world?"

"From my world, please. I really miss his buzzing sounds…"

"Sure, just wait for a minute." The purple dragon stands back up and walks downstairs.

* * *

**(No OST)**

He arrives at the room where Sparx is. *Buzz* "Hey there, Spyro's counterpart!" *Buzz*

"Hey, Sparx." He then turns around to face the table behind him. It's filled with stickers of the characters from "New Generation Eva", a video game about mechs that the professor just made for the dragonfly. "Looks like that you love that game, huh?"

"Of course!" *Buzz* "Never played an awesome game before!" *Buzz* "By the way, what do you want from me?"

"It's… Malefor."

The dragonfly gulped. "Y – you mean that gigantic dragon Spyro told me…?"

"Yeah. He's in my room now, but I promise, he's not THAT bad in his true form." He looks down. "Malefor… He's actually my counterpart, but from a time paradox…"

"You mean he's Spyro?!" He starts ascending. "Lead the way!"

* * *

"Spyro, are you there?" *Buzz*

Hearing the dragonfly's buzzing, he immediately stands up and runs to the door to see him. "Sparx! It's you!" He hugs him, but suddenly gasps and releases him. "I forgot… You don't remember me, right…?"

"Not really… Just like Elora, Hunter, and Bianca…" *Buzz*

"You really sound like my Sparx…" He begins to smile again. "Thank you very much, Spyro…" He turns around and faces (L) Spyro, who is grinning at him.

Malefor and Sparx starts chatting with each other with the curtains closed, making the room feel dark, but relaxing at the same time. After this, Sparx leaves the room, leaving (L) Spyro and Malefor alone inside.

"Hey, Spyro…" Malefor said to him.

"What is it, Malefor?"

"You know that I can't control my dark form, right…?"

"I know… So what…?"

"That means I can turn in to my dark form right now, any time… And I don't know when…" The atmosphere becomes gloomy. "I'm afraid that I would hurt you by accident…"

…

"So, I want you to do 1 thing for me…"

"Whether I'll do it or not depends."

…

"I want you to kill me…"

* * *

**(Persona 4 OST: Heaven)**

* * *

**Can't get my mind out of those memories**

**Now time to tell them "Don't take my dream!"**

**Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul**

**Removing doubts from my mind**

**Those long days passing by from that door**

**Like late summer they slowly fade away**

**Finding ways through the favorite tune**

**Played all day with my eyes closed**

**Those long days passing by from that door**

**Like late summer they slowly fade away**

**Finding ways through the favorite tune**

**Filling me with those sounds**

**Can't get my mind out of those memories**

**Now time to tell them "Don't take my dream!"**

**Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul**

**Removing doubts from my mind**

**Those long days passing by from that door**

**Like late summer they slowly fade away**

**Finding ways through the favorite tune**

**Played all day with my eyes closed**

**Those long days passing by from that door**

**Like late summer they slowly fade away**

* * *

_**I decided to give a short credits sequence to tell you all that the series is coming closer to the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and don't worry, the story isn't done yet. Also, don't you guys think that this song suits this chapter?**_


	8. Last Respect: Dragon

**?**

**(Persona Q OST: We're Here Now)**

* * *

"_You know, Cynder? I'm really happy that I'm your sibling… You're not like before, scared, timid, coward… Now you're a lot braver."_

…

"_Cynthia…? Is that you…?"_

…

"_Yes, it's me… Remember our promise to the Dream Eater? No, wait, to Khrono?"_

…

"_Please, don't remind me of that again…"_

…

"_I'm allowed to live inside of you, but it's not forever… And, now that you're going to face him, it's time for me to go."_

…

"_Face him…?"_

…

"_You need to defeat him, defeat Khrono."_

…

"_This is too rushed! I can't! Not without you!"_

…

"_Then, I'll give you the 5__th__ element… The element that I once had. Think of it as a memento of our adventures together."_

…

"_No, don't go! I'm better with you on my side!"_

…

"_Take it… My poison element… It'll be useful…"_

…

"_Cynthia, no!"_

…

* * *

**IT REQUIRES THE STRENGTH OF BOTH MIND AND HEART,**

**TO FEEL THE PAIN WITHIN…**

**EVEN IF THE BOTH OF US ACTUALLY EXIST,**

**I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS MEMENTO,**

**THE POISON ELEMENT,**

**AS A REMINDER THAT I'VE OBTAINED THE RESPECT OF A DRAGON.**

* * *

_**Poison element obtained…?**_

* * *

"_Use it well, Cynder… And, goodbye…"_

* * *

**Mediocris City Apartments**

**(Persona Q OST: We're Here Now)**

* * *

"_Use it well, Cynder… And, goodbye…"_

Those are the last words that she remembers when she wakes up inside her room. Her heart feels like as if it were crushed because of someone. Not just any someone, a "special" someone.

She starts standing up, feeling lighter than before. She can even run faster now. The weird thing is, her world seems to be empty, not like before.

"Cynthia…" She starts crying loudly, making Ellen worried.

"Cynder? What's wrong?" The rabbit enters her room. "Are you okay…?"

"Cynthia!" She keeps crying. "She's gone! I can't feel her anymore!" The black dragon starts crying louder. Ellen, who is now concerned, gets on her bed and tries to comfort her.

"Cynder… You can tell me what happened…"

…

"I haven't told you that, when the time has come to fight the Dream Eater, Cynthia will leave…" (A) Cynder finally stops crying, but her eyes are still wet.

"The Dream Eater… That's our next target, right…?"

"Yes…" She wipes off her own tears. "A dragon that no one has ever seen directly… And has a deep hate for Elementals…"

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(No OST)**

* * *

When (A) Cynder looks around, she realizes that the 2 of them are not in her bedroom anymore. Instead, they are now inside the Chronoscyum.

"What the…? Cynder, where are we?" Ellen, who is still wearing her pajamas, asks her. She then notices that all of Robin's Hood members are there. "Wait… All of you are here?!"

"What is this place?" Caramel asks himself. "I was going to cook breakfast, and then this happened."

"Same goes for me." Paul takes a bite of an apple that he was eating. "Well, I'm already having breakfast, though."

"This is SO WRONG in many ways…" Oliver feels a weird feeling on her body, it's just like that her instincts are telling her to stay calm, but she just can't. "This is not good…"

"I can feel the presence of a strong enemy…" Garrett said to them as he puts his smartphone back to his pocket. "It's really dangerous, we have to find a way out."

…

"Leaving so soon?"

Hearing this, the black dragon turns around and looks at the source of the voice. "K – Khrono?! No…"

"Wow, you're right when you said that he's big, Cynder." Flame said to her. "But I didn't expect him to be THIS big!"

"What do you want from us?!" The rabbit reaches her pockets to take out her dual pistols and aims them at Khrono. "I want CLEAR answers!"

"Whoa, calm down! There's no need for you all to fight with me! I need to save my energy for my fight with Cynder!" Khrono shouts at all of them.

"W – where's the Chronicler?!" (A) Cynder, concerned about Ignitus' condition, asks him. "Is he okay?!"

"He's fineee, don't worry…"

…

"However… If you fail to defeat me, I'm going to make this world my toy and also that Chronicler guy."

"You monster…" The hound glares at him.

"Why do you want to do this anyway?!" Ezekiel starts talking to him.

"Why…? Why, you ask? For fun! What else?! The world is boring, and there was nothing interesting to it, until I found out that how fun hurting others is…" He starts making a sinister expression on his face.

"Die…"

Everyone turns around to look at (A) Cynder. "You killed MILLIONS of innocent beings, and you call it fun…? Worthless creature, you don't deserve to live…"

*Buzz* "Cynder…" Sting looks at her pal, feeling the same thing. "I know how it feels…"

"YES, THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE EXPRESSION I WANTED!" The gray dragon begins laughing hysterically. "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" His body starts fading away.

"Cynder… Are you okay?" The faun walks to his friend, trying to calm her down.

"He's going to pay…" She breathes strongly, making all of them worried of her condition. "That… Bastard…"

Ezekiel looks at her. She looks really angry, almost uncontrollable. However, the faun knows "a specific way" that could help her calm down. He crouches down and holds her cheeks. He then stares deep in to her eyes, making her face crimson red. All of the sudden, he kisses her.

…

"E – Ezekiel…?!" After the kiss, her face is still blushing. She looks at him in disbelief, while he just smiles at her.

"That should calm you down, right?"

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt this special 'event' between you 2." Ignitus appears in the center of the Chronoscyum.

"Chronicler!" She turns her head to face him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Cynder." He looks around to see all of Robin's Hood's members. "Looks like your visit today is going to be unique, if compared to your previous visits. Let me guess, Khrono, right?"

"How did you know?"

"You see, I know it if someone takes control of the Chronoscyum. It has become some sort of 'sixth sense' since I've become the Chronicler." He stares at her. "Now that you've obtained all of the 5 elements, the time is now to fight him."

"W – what about my home, and my friends from this world?"

"After defeating him, you, Ezekiel, and Flame can return back to your home worlds. This means, however, leaving your new friends here."

"C – can't they come with me?!"

"Unfortunately, no. They are the main characters of their own story, this means if they leave this world, their story will end."

Caramel walks to the dragon. "I'm going to miss you guys. ALL OF US are."

"Caramel's right." Ellen gives her a warm smile. "Even if we're far away, we're still friends."

"Those heists that we've been through, I will never forget about them." Oliver said to her.

"You guys…" She starts crying. "I'm really going to miss you all…"

"Here's a present from us." Axel approaches her and gives her the Robin's Hood badge. "Be sure to remember us."

"I will." She takes the badge and puts it in her pocket.

"Are you all ready to go?" Ignitus asks them as he summons a portal. "This portal will lead you to the dimension where Khrono's at."

The 3 of them then looks at each other before looking back at Ignitus. "We're ready." They said in unison.

"Then, feel free to enter it now." He then looks at the rest of Robin's Hood's members. "Once they've entered the portal, all of you are going to return back to the original world."

"Thank you, Chronicler." Caramel said to him.

"Here we go, guys." The 3 friends take a deep breath, preparing to enter the portal. "If we're together, we can do this." She encourages the other 2.

…

"Goodbye, everyone."

* * *

**(Persona 5 OST: Infinity)**

* * *

**Left our everyday**

**Ordinary ways**

**At the door, don't need them here**

**Latest hype brand goods**

**Ain't our kind of loot**

**Got our eyes on stealing doubts and fear**

**And sometimes**

**Got our eyes on someone special**

**Look how far we've come**

**Found a bond that lasted**

**We'll outshine the sun**

**Nothing matters more than us**

**Nothing matters more than trust**

**Sometimes all it takes**

**Is a chance encounter**

**For your heart to break**

**Speeds of sound and light alike**

**Like a bolt of lightning strike**

**Through infinity**

**Even everyday**

**Living takes its toll**

**Trials everywhere you look**

**Love can turn to hate**

**Less you break the mold**

**Gotta break the rut, rewrite the book**

**And find out**

**What it is that matters most, now**

**Look at how we've made**

**Magical connections**

**Bridging time and space**

**And the chaos couldn't keep**

**You from running into me**

**Found the ones who care**

**Found the ones who matter**

**I know they'll be there**

**This chaotic world should know**

**Magic still can rule the show**

**Past infinity**

**Falling through the hour – glass**

**Treasure – hunting's no easy task**

**Time slips by**

**Through your fingers**

**So live...**

**Now!**

**Look how far we've come**

**Found a bond that lasted**

**You and I as one**

**Nothing matters more than us**

**Nothing matters more than trust**

**Something's brought us here**

**Miracles and magic**

**And together we're**

**Gonna make it I just know**

**And our energy will grow**

**Past infinity**

* * *

Ellen is seen standing on top of the apartment, looking at the sunset. Her friends are having a feast behind her, celebrating the success of their latest heist.

"Everything is fine, here, Cynder. I hope you're doing fine too."


	9. Last Trust: Dragon

**Warfang (Guardians' Home)**

**(Persona 3 OST: Fearful Experience)**

* * *

"I want you to kill me…"

The room that was once has a relaxing atmosphere, suddenly gets filled with negative emotions emitting from Malefor. Even though no one can see the emotions, (L) Spyro can feel it. "Wait, what…?"

"I want you to kill me, Spyro…" He looks down, thinking about the bad things he had done to everyone. "Everyone needs to be safe, and I need to die for it to happen…"

"There should be another better way…" (L) Spyro starts questioning himself. He said that he can't control his dark form, isn't it better if he just kill him? What will happen to him after that? Is there REALLY another way? "I…"

…

"I can't."

…

"Don't you get it?! I'm going to become my dark form soon, and I can't control myself when that happens!" He shouts at him. "It's for everyone's safety! I'm asking you a favor, Spyro!"

"Then ask something else, won't you?!" The purple dragon shouts back at him. "I won't kill someone innocent!"

"Innocent…?" His negative emotions start growing. "You call 'killing millions of creatures' innocent…? You're out of your mind!"

"Then, so do you!"

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

"No, I won't! I can't and I won't!"

…

A dark aura covers Malefor's body, making him realize that he's going to turn in to his dark form soon. **"If you're not going to kill me, then I'm going to make you…" **He shoots out a fire breath from his mouth, burning some of (L) Spyro's scales in the process.

"I won't…"

"**You fool! Don't you see what I'm doing right now?! And, still, you call this innocent?!"** He begins to breathe out rapid fire balls at (L) Spyro. Luckily, his scales are strong enough to prevent those fire balls to burn his flesh. However, he can still feel the pain. **"What are you waiting for?!"**

"I won't…"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH" **The dragon gets annoyed by this, and wags his tail to hit the other dragon. Because of the Dark Aether's strength, (L) Spyro starts getting unconscious. **"DO IT ALREADY!"**

…

"I won't…"

Blood starts dripping from his mouth, all because of Malefor's attacks. Seeing this, he stops. **"W – what have I done… I'm just making it worst…" **His dark aura starts vanishing, making him return to his normal self. Tears drop from his eyes. "I – I'm… Sorry…"

**(Persona Q OST: We're Here Now)**

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize…" Before he knew it, (L) Spyro is already hugging him. "I know you can't control it… And it's not your fault…"

"Spyro…" Malefor starts crying harder, and hugs him back. "I… I… I…"

"Take a deep breath, now… It's okay…"

"NO IT'S NOT! EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME!"

He wipes off the blood stains on his own mouth. "It's okay… You can count on me to prevent that from happening…"

…

"Thank you, Spyro… For everything…" Malefor then let's go of his hug and starts wiping off his tears. "However, I'm not lying… That's the only way…"

"Then let me kill you in your dark form… That would prevent me from resisting…"

"You really will…?" He starts to smile.

"For the safety of the Dragon Realms, yes I will… But I want you to forgive me if that happens, okay…?"

"I will… In fact, I'm going to thank you!"

(L) Spyro smiles back at him. "So, I guess that this is the last time that we're having a friendly conversation with each other. And it's also the first time that we did that…"

Malefor's body starts vanishing. "Just like you said, it's okay… Khrono is calling me, and that means the battle is going to start…"

…

"Thank you… For everything… Spyro…"

* * *

**IT REQUIRES THE STRENGTH OF BOTH MIND AND HEART,**

**TO FEEL THE PAIN WITHIN…**

**EVEN IF THE BOTH OF US ACTUALLY EXIST,**

**I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS MEMENTO,**

**THE ABILITY TO CONTROL DARK AETHER,**

**AS A REMINDER THAT I'VE OBTAINED THE TRUST OF A DRAGON.**

* * *

Malefor is not here anymore, he has been teleported to the final world. (L) Spyro opens the door and walks downstairs to tell his friends about everything that has happened.

"So that happened…" Spyro said to himself before looking at his counterpart. "I really hope that we'll get the chance to see him again."

**(No OST)**

"Spyro, I have a good news for you!" The professor enters the room with a black orb with blue glowing stripes on it.

"What's that, professor?" Bianca asks him.

"This is the portal that will help Spyro to return back to the Dragon Realms. Well, it's actually a portal that works similar to the portal that Bianca and Zoe can make." He explains it to her. "Unfortunately, you can't use your portal spell because of the distance between this world and ours. It's very far away from here, but I managed to create the portal."

"Great, so that means we're going home, right?" Hunter gets excited by this.

…

"Sorry, but we can't." The mole's answer made all of them shocked. "You see, because of the limitations of mechanical materials in this world, I can only make a portal that dragons can only enter, and that's not the end… When the dragon has entered the portal, it will be closed permanently."

"You mean, we're actually stuck here…?" Zoe asks him. He then nods, telling her that it's correct.

"Sparx…" Spyro looks at the dragonfly. "I just can't imagine a world without you, buddy…"

"Me too, Spyro." *Buzz* "But the Dragon Realms need you."

"Sparx is right…" Elora looks down at him. "You're better there…"

"N – no, wait… I can't just leave all of you here! First Nestor, now you guys?! No way!"

"Spyro… Remember your promise with Nestor?" Elora tries to remind him. "Always…"

"Look forward to the future… No matter what happens…" He looks down to the ground. "I really hope that all of this is just a dream…"

"And you know that it's not, Spyro…" Elora tries to encourage him.

"You're right, Elora…" He lifts up his head to look at all of his friends. "I need to do it. Even if it may kill or change me, I'm ready to face the truth."

"Now that's the Spyro I know!" Hunter smiles at him. "We're going to find a way to send you a mails!"

"So, are you ready, Spyro?" The mole asks him.

…

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Magna Forest**

**(Persona 4 OST: Corner of Memories)**

* * *

The forest is now windy, with many leaves proofing it by flying away. The atmosphere is somehow sad, just as if the forest is also feeling the loneliness. The purple dragon is now standing in front of the portal that the Professor has made.

"So this is it…" He said to himself as he looks through the portal. He then thought to himself, will he be able to see his friends again?

…

The answer is no.

All of his friends lets him leave them for the safety of the world on the other side. Before he's going to enter it, Elora approaches him and gives him one last kiss.

Spyro got shocked by this, not expecting her to do it again. The 2 of them then starts crying as they continue kissing each other.

…

"My life is not complete without you… Without ALL of you." He smiles at them, as some of them begins crying as well. "I'm not going to forget all of you… All of the adventures we've been through, I'm going to make a room for it in my heart." He then turns around to look back at the portal.

"Goodbye!" Everyone shouts at him while waving their hands. Hearing all of this, the purple dragon can't hold it anymore. He cries as loud as he could, knowing that they will not see each other again.

…

"Goodbye, all of you…"

* * *

**(Persona 4 OST: Never More (English Cover by Sapphire))**

* * *

**Take a deep breath, **

**It's time to say goodbye**

**This may be the end, **

**But it's okay I'll be alright**

**Sad never more, baby, I'm sure, it's for the better **

**Don't cry**

**Farewell to all those days we spent together **

**All of them cheerful and free**

**Nobody knew it wouldn't last forever, **

**Now it's a faint memory**

**Gloomy skies may take away my sunshine**

**Leaving me cold in the dark**

**That's alright 'cause baby, now I feel fine, **

**I've got you here always in my heart**

**So far away and yet you seem so near**

**The moments we shared **

**I'll always hold so dear**

**When you're alone say "Never More" and you'll have nothing to fear**

**So it goes**

**Once I was lost, but, baby, now I'm found**

**And it's all thanks to you**

**Life gets better,**

**Don't you forget that**

**But when you're unsure remember my words,**

"**Never More"**

**Every day, I'll remember this**

**Through the rain **

**I'll remember all those times of bliss**

**Every day, I'll remember this**

**Through the rain **

**I'll remember all those times of bliss**


	10. Trust & Respect: Final

**Chronoscyum**

**(Persona 3 OST: Aria of the Soul)**

* * *

The purple dragon finds himself inside the Chronoscyum again. He looks around, wondering why is he here instead of the place where he should fight Malefor and Khrono. Then, Ignitus appears in front of him.

"Welcome back to the Chronoscyum, Spyro."

"Why am I here, Ignitus?"

"Your counterpart has something to say."

He blinks, getting confused by this. Wasn't he supposed to be in his world? "Um… I need to ask you something… Isn't he supposed to be in his world?"

"Remember that I can make them visit me in their sleeps?"

"Oh… Yeah, thanks for reminding me." He said to him. "But, why does he want to talk with me?"

"See for yourself…" Then, Spyro's counterpart appears next to Ignitus.

"Hey, man." He smiles at him.

"Hi. Is Elora okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine…" He looks down for a moment before looking back up. "When the portal closed, she cries hard…"

"She did…?"

"Of course… Now, back to the thing that I want to talk about… Remember the Trust element? Now that I've unlocked the element's full potential, and knowing that you're going to fight those 2, I decided to give you this element."

"Wait, wait! Give me the Trust element…?" He shook his head. "How is that even possible?!"

"A purple dragon can bestow their abilities to another dragon, Spyro." Ignitus explains it to him, making him nod and letting out a long "Ohhhhhhhhhh….." in acknowledgement.

"Okay, so, what should I do, now?"

"Just stand still…" (L) Spyro closes his eyes and emits a purple aura from his body. The aura slowly becomes a ball of energy and turns white.

"Um… You know how to do this, right?"

"This is my first time…" Hearing this, Spyro gets shocked.

"First time?! Wait a sec! What if it doesn't –" Before he could finish his sentence, the energy ball enters his body, making him shocked for a moment before being able to move again. "Work…"

"But it worked, didn't it?" He smiles confidently at his counterpart.

"Well, yeah, but next time, tell me first."

"Okay, after you've entered the portal, I found out how the Trust element works. It can only work if you have the Respect element too, so let's just hope that another dragon could help."

"Cynder's counterpart has the Respect element." The red dragon said to him. "No need to worry."

"Well, that's good to know." Spyro scratches the back of his head.

"Remember, you can only use the element if there's also the Respect element." After his counterpart explained it to him, he nods.

"It's time to go, Spyro." Ignitus said to (L) Spyro.

"Okay… I guess I'm going to see you later." (L) Spyro bids farewell to his counterpart.

"See you later. And please take care of Elora! She's very important to me!"

"Of course I will!" He winks. "I know that feeling, bro." His body then starts vanishing, meaning that he's waking up.

Now, only Ignitus and Spyro are inside the Chronoscyum. "Now, Spyro… Are you ready for the fight?"

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "I'm ready."

* * *

**Bloody Plains**

**(No OST)**

* * *

After the dragon blinked, he realizes that he's not inside the Chronoscyum anymore. He is now in the corner of a wide open plains with red grass and leafless trees and bushes. He tries to walk back, but then notices that he can't get out because of an invisible wall that surrounds the plains. It is nighttime, making the atmosphere cold and uneasy.

"S – Spyro!" Spyro then turns around to see (A) Cynder running to him in her normal form. "Y – you're okay!"

"Cynder, it's so good to see you here." He smiles at her.

"Um… I – I need to ask you something… Do you know a red dragon named Flame?"

"You know him?"

"We met in the other world… He said that he was with Nestor…"

"Nestor told me that too…"

She lifts up his head in surprise. "N – Nestor's with you?!"

"Well, he's the Nestor from my world, though…" He starts looking down, which (A) Cynder quickly notices.

"W – what's wrong, Spyro…?"

"He… He died…"

"N – no…" She gasps and walks a few steps back.

"Yes, he did… But he told me to forget about it and keep looking forward."

"I – I'm really sorry, Spyro…"

"No, it's okay… By the way, where are your friends? Ezekiel, Sting, Barley, and Hannah. Are they okay?"

"Me, Ezekiel, and Flame entered the portal back to my world first, with Sting, Barley, and Hannah following after… B – but when I woke up, I'm alone here…"

"Why do I have a feeling that they have returned to their worlds right now…?"

"M – maybe you're right…"

"**What did I missed?"**

**(Devil Survivor OST: Reset)**

The demonic voice startled them, also making them turn around to look at the source of the voice. A gigantic dragon with purple and gray scales, staring at them with cold eyes. "Malefor…" Spyro stares at him back.

"**Malefor? I was once that creature, but I changed when Khrono fused with me… Now, you can call me Maleno."**

Hearing his name, the 2 dragons start laughing crazy. "Dude! That name is ridiculous! Where in the world did you get that name?!" He continues laughing.

"**W – wha?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU 2?! IT'S FREAKING COOL, DAMN IT!" **He begins to get angry. **"Okay, fine… Then just call me Khromalor…"**

"THAT'S EVEN MORE WEIRDER THAN BEFORE!" The 2 of them are now having a laughing fit.

"**OKAY, THEN JUST CALL ME KHRONO, DAMN IT!"** He then swipes his tail to attack them, but they managed to dodge it.

"Oh, boy…" Spyro wipes off the tears from his eyes. "I laughed so hard that I even cried."

"Me too…" (A) Cynder did the same. "It's just so funny… I mean, 'Maleno'?" Spyro starts laughing again when hearing this, with (A) Cynder following afterwards.

"**SHUT IT!" **Khrono starts shooting out dark breaths, but because of his uncontrolled anger, they dodged all of them easily. **"Man, what was I thinking? 'Khromalor'?" **He said to himself with his face slowly turning red, feeling embarrassed because of himself.

"Okay, now it's time to be serious." Spyro said to himself. "Bring it on, Khrono!"

"You mean, 'Makhrolefor'?" (A) Cynder starts joking around, making Spyro laugh again.

"**YOU EVEN MADE THAT ONE UP, DAMN IT!" **His face is now all crimson red. He starts shooting more dark breaths again, but again, because of his anger, it fails to hit them.

"Get a load of this!" The purple dragon shoots out a fire breath to his back, but not as he expected, it didn't work. "What the…?"

"**Fool! I'm not that weak Khrono anymore!"** He then swipes his tail again, this time successfully hitting Spyro to the ground.

"Dang it… He's tough…" He stands back up from his fall, and walks to (A) Cynder. "You have the Respect element, right?"

"Y – yes, I have it."

"Then let's do it! I have the Trust element, so that means that we can mix them together to make a strong blow that can deal with him!"

"L – let's try…" The 2 of them then flies up and faces him. They start holding hands, making their bodies glow.

"_This feeling…"_ Spyro thought to himself. _"I'm overflowing with power…"_

The 2 of them then breaths out black and white beams from their mouth and the beams then automatically fuses together, creating 1 large beam that hits Khrono's face.

"**ARGH! DAMN IT!" **It was really painful for him.

"It's real, then… 'When combined with Trust, an unimaginable power comes'…" (A) Cynder said to herself.

"Ready to do another blow?" She nods to this question and starts flying up again.

* * *

After 3 more attacks from them, Khrono starts to crouch down, hinting that he's weak now. "Are you ready for this last one?" Spyro asks her again.

"O – of course."

They then did the same thing again, fusing the beams from their mouth and aims it at him, but then something unexpected happened.

**(No OST)**

"**Fool… If I die, that means Malefor is going to die too… YOU WON'T KILL HIM, AM I RIGHT?" **

Spyro stops and thinks of Malefor in his normal form, but this gives Khrono the chance to smack them down. "S – Spyro, what happened back there?"

"It's Malefor… I can't just kill him like that…"

"We have to! I – it's for the world's safety!"

"Then what about MALEFOR'S safety?!"

"I have a feeling that he's willing to sacrifice himself for the world!"

Spyro raises his index claw to begin arguing with her again, but stops as he thinks about his words clearly. Malefor DOES want to get sacrificed for the sake of the world. "You're… Right. Thanks for reminding me, Cynder."

"Y – you're welcome. Now, let's finish this once and for all." They fly up again for the last attack.

"**So, you want Malefor to be dead, I see?"**

"No, you dork… I want YOU to be dead!" The last beam fires from their mouths and hits Khrono again, making him scream in pain.

His body slowly expires, with some of his organs flying up to the sky and then drops down again, turned in to portals. "I think I'm gonna puke…" (A) Cynder said to herself, disgusted of the sight that she's seeing.

After his body is completely expired, Malefor's spirit appears in front of them. _"Thank you, Spyro, Cynder… Now the world's is going to be safe… With Khrono gone, the time difference between our worlds are gone too… I hope that this would help, and… Goodbye…"_

"Goodbye, Malefor…" The 2 dragons said in unison as they descend from the sky. They examine the portals that are made from Khrono's innards, which are now made out of stones just like normal portals. On top of each portal is a sign that tells the destination of the portal.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Spyro said to the black dragon.

"Yes, I think so… I hope we meet again, soon." The dragons are now standing in front of the portal that leads to their home worlds.

"_It has been a long adventure, and finally it's over… I want to know what other adventure awaits in front of me." _Spyro thought to himself as he smiles and enters the portal.

…

"_Here we go…"_

* * *

**(The Legend of Spyro OST: Guide You Home)**

* * *

**This is the darkest night**

**Stars have all faded away**

**Quiet upon this world**

**Through the clouds, there is a light**

**We will find our way**

**I would die for you**

**Cross the sky for you**

**I will send out a light burning for you alone**

**You're all I need**

**You set me free**

**And this fire will guide you home**

**There is an open door**

**Somehow it feels so familiar**

**We have been here before**

**Through this old forgotten fight**

**There must be a way**

**I would die for you**

**Cross the sky for you**

**I will send out a light burning for you alone**

**You're all I need**

**You set me free**

**And this fire will guide you home**

**Where our hearts are wide open **

**Where our bond is unbroken **

**I would die for you**

**Cross the sky for you**

**I will send out a light burning for you alone**

**I would die for you**

**Cross the sky for you**

**I will send out a light burning for you alone**

**You're all I need**

**You set me free **

**I would die for you**

**Cross the sky for you**

**I will wait for you**

**And I'll stay with you**

**You're all I need **

**I would die for you**

**Cross the sky for you**

**I will wait for you**

**You set me free**

**Set me free**

**And this fire will guide you home**

* * *

"_Hey, Spyro. It's me, the Professor. I hope that you're reading this mail from me, because I want to tell you that I've made a device that can send mails to your world. However, you can't send them back, so I just hope that you're doing fine."_

_-The Professor_

"_Yo, Spyro! Remember me? Hunter? I hope that you're okay, dude. By the way, I am now officially the vice chief of Avalar! Cool, right? Man, I really miss you, dude. Hope that we can see each other again soon."_

_-Hunter the Cheetah_

"_Hello, Spyro. Bianca here, and how are you doing? For me, I'm doing just fine. Btw, I want to tell you that Hunter and I have married! Why did I write this? Just in case if Hunter forgot. And, now I'm having a baby… When he finally arrives to this world, 'Spyro' is the first word that I'm going to teach him."_

_-Bianca the Rabbit_

"_Spyro, I really miss you, pal… My buzzing is not the same with your fire, and it feels really empty here in Warfang without you… Luckily, your counterpart and I are now friends too. But, man, it's just isn't the same without you… I'll be waiting for your arrival."_

_-Sparx the Dragonfly_

"_Hi there, Spyro. It's me, Zoe. It's been a while since I last talked to you. You know, everything's going fine here. And Sparx's counterpart... He's quite a man, you know? I also think that he's interested in me... It's kind of weird because I've never felt this feeling before. Well, that's all from me. Let's talk again soon."_

_-Zoe Fairy_

"_Spyro… I don't know what to say… I really REALLY love you, and I hope that you feel the same… If this is the last time that I'm going to talk with you, then make it the best time… I really miss you, honey… Just like Sparx, I believe that you're going to come here soon…"_

_-Elora the Faun_

"_Hey there. It's me, your counterpart. Before you ask, yes, everything is fine here in Warfang. I hope it's the same in Artisans. Your friends are fine too, but Elora is still devastated because of your departure… _

…

_Looks like our story together ends here, right? Well, every good things come to an end, and sometimes it is better that way…_

_See you soon, in another time, another place, another adventure."_

_-Your counterpart__, Spyro the Dragon_


	11. Bonus Chapter: True End, Last End

**Artisans Home World**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Artisans)**

* * *

It has been 10 years since the defeat of Khrono. With all of the worlds now peaceful, their inhabitants can live freely, without worrying about anything.

Up at the sky, an air balloon can be seen going down to the land of Artisans. There is a purple elder dragon on top of it, smiling while looking down.

Yep, this is Spyro after 10 years. 5 years ago, he went around the dragon realms to explore the unknown. Now, he's back home.

The air balloon finally reaches the ground, with the dragon slowly walking out from it. "Artisan... It's been a while."

* * *

He arrives at the main lands. There are many dragons there, unlike before. The new generation of dragons seem to be even more crowded than the last one. Then, an female pink elder dragon with a purple dress and purple hair walks to the purple dragon. She is also wearing a golden necklace with a red heart – shaped gem in the center.

"Welcome back to Artisans, Spyro." She smiles at him, and then he smiles back. "It has been 5 years since you went exploring."

"It's good to be back, Ember." He looks around, looking for someone. "Hey, where are the others?"

"If you mean Flame, I don't really know. For Blink, he's currently inventing something that he wants to show to you. And about my darling, Bandit, he's at Cliff Town, keeping the town safe." Ember then takes the dragon's hand. "Follow me, Blink told me to meet him at his lab."

"W – wait a sec! C – can I at least have a dragon fruit?"

* * *

**Professor's Secret Lab**

**(No OST)**

* * *

The door opens, revealing a small adult mole wearing one of the Professor's lab coat. "You made it, Spyro!"

"Oh, uh... Hey, Blink." He smiles at him. "So... You chose to continue your uncle's work?"

"Yep. Knowing that he won't come back here, or... Because he could be dead now..." He looks down, feeling a sad, but then looks at the dragon again. "So someone should take care of this place and everything in it!"

"Let's come in." Ember said to him as he and the mole enters the lab.

* * *

"This is what I've been wanting to show you." Blink then opens his drawer and takes out a sphere with neon blue stripes on it.

"Uh... A ping pong ball?"

"No, silly! It's a portal!" Ember pats his back.

"A... Portal...? To where?"

"You'll see..." He makes a weird smile on his face before walking out from the lab, with the 2 dragons following him afterwards. "First, we need to go to Artisans first."

"Um... Okay...?"

* * *

**Artisans Home World**

**(No OST)**

* * *

Every dragon that lives in Artisans are now watching at the 3 of them, who are now in the center of the main lands. Blink throws the sphere to the ground hard, and then it turns in to a portal.

"This is a gift from us, Spyro." The mole said to him, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"Gift? What is this portal even for?" He asks them. "I mean, where does this portal even lead to?"

"It leads to a special place, where you will meet your friends again." The pink dragon smiles at him.

He then starts realizing it. "No way…" The dragon stares deep in to the portal. "This portal… Are you guys joking…?"

"Do we look like joking to you?" Flame, who walks away from the crowds to see him, gives him a smile. "You saved the world… And this is the best gift that we can think of."

"Flame…" He looks at the grownup red dragon. "All of you… Thank you very much!"

"Don't sweat it." The red dragon pats his shoulders. "Be sure to come back, okay?"

"B – but, can they come here too?"

"Unfortunately, no. The external barrier of the world is very strong, that even if you try to get out of the world, only your dead body will make it back. However, you know how strong a purple dragon's soul is, right?" Blink explains it to him.

"Tell them that the Dragon Realms misses them, okay?" Ember said to him.

"I… I will." He nods at them before walking to the portal, preparing to enter it.

…

"So, this is it…" Spyro said the same thing that he said before when leaving "that" world to himself. "I hope that they're doing fine…"

The purple dragon enters the portal, his head filled with mixed feelings.

…

"_I can't live without you…"_

* * *

**Magna Forest**

**(Persona 4 OST: Signs of Love)**

* * *

Spyro arrives at the place where he left, Magna Forest. "Magna Forest… I can really feel the memories flowing…" He quickly realizes that he's now walking on 4 legs, but he's still an elder dragon. Now he's not wearing his messenger bag and gloves, but still has his red bandana and the goggles above his head. "And of course, I had to walk on 4 legs…"

Suddenly, the bushes in front of him shakes. He can also hear 2 male voices, and it seems that they belong to 2 kids. "Clark, stay down! We don't want him to notice us!"

"Great, it's my fault now?!"

"Of course it is! It's always your fault!"

The purple dragon just stands there, confused. He then starts walking 4 steps forward to them. "See?! He noticed us! What do we do now?!"

"Just go with the plan!" One of them then jumps out with his hands up in the air. He's a male cheetah and he's still a kid. "Boo!"

Then, the other one jumps out. Now it's a male rabbit wearing a dragon costume, and he seems to be younger than the cheetah. "Roar! It's a dragon!"

"Uh… Am I supposed to be scared right now?" Spyro asks them.

2 other kids then runs to them, one's a female rabbit, and the other is a female cheetah. "That's not the part of the plan, you dork!" The female cheetah insults them. "And what's with the 'Roar! It's a dragon!' stuff?! You're making us look like the bad guys!"

The female rabbit turns around to look at the purple dragon. "Who are you and what are you doing here?! This is supposed to be a special place, with only the guardians and their friends allowed to come!"

"Um, uh… My name is Spyro the Dragon. What's yours?"

"Okay, Spyro the –" The female cheetah looks at him carefully with a shocked expression on his face. "YOU'RE Spyro the Dragon…?"

"Yes, I'm Spyro. Although there must be another dragon with the same name here…"

"Are you friends with a cheetah named Hunter?" The female rabbit asks him.

"Well, yes. Why?"

The 2 girls look at each other. "He must be the other uncle Spyro that daddy mentioned!" The other nods at her. They then introduce themselves. "Hello, uncle Spyro! I'm Emily the Cheetah. Mommy and daddy told us about you."

"And I'm Evelyn the Rabbit. Sorry for before." The rabbit who is now known as Evelyn turns around and shouts at the 2 boys. "You 2! Apologize to him too!"

"I'm sorry, uncle Spyro…"

"Me too…"

"Do I know you kids?" The purple dragon asks them.

"We're Hunter and Bianca's children!" The one with the dragon costume runs to him. "They told us SO much about you! By the way, I'm Clark the Rabbit!"

"And I'm Gunner the Cheetah. It's nice to finally meet you, uncle Spyro."

Spyro stands still for a moment, trying to process everything correctly. Hunter and Bianca already have 4 children? Is this real? "All of you are… Hunter and Bianca's children?"

"Mhmm." The 4 of them nods together.

"I see…" He starts smiling. "Many things happened since I was gone… Can you take me to them? I really want to see them again."

"Sure! Follow us!" The girls lead the way with the boys behind them and Spyro following.

* * *

**Warfang (Guardians' Home)**

**(Persona 4 OST: Signs of Love)**

* * *

Evelyn knocks on the giant door. Then, a heavy voice comes from inside. "Who's there?"

"Uncle Terrador! It's us! We have a big surprise to tell you!"

"What is this 'surprise' you're talking about?"

"We have uncle Spyro with us!" Clark shouts at him. Hearing this, the guardian quickly opens the door.

"It's… It's really you…" Terrador looks at Spyro, who is now on the same height as him. "Come in… All of them will be really happy to see you again…"

"Thank you, Terrador."

…

They are now inside a room with a wide round table. Spyro is then told to sit down while Terrador calls the others. _"Man… It has been a long time, I wonder if they could even notice me…"_

The giant door next to him then opens, with his counterpart and (L) Cynder coming out from it, looking surprised. "You… Really came…" The 2 of them then walks slowly to him. Now they are also on the same height.

"Hey, guys." The purple dragon smiles at them.

"All of us missed you." The adult black dragon grins. She looks like when she's in her corrupted form. The difference is that she's not in her corrupted form.

"Me too."

Then, Sparx comes out next. "SPYRO!" He hugs his head immediately. *Buzz* "I KNEW IT! YOU CAME!"

"H – hey, Sparx…" Spyro laughs for a moment, trying to let go of his hold. "Boy, you don't know how much I've missed that buzzing noise… And, you still look young."

"Originally, dragonflies have much shorter life span than this…" *Buzz* "But, I guess things work differently here."

After this, Hunter, Bianca, Zoe, and (L) Sparx enters the room. "Spyro!" The 4 of them said to him.

"You guys!" He smiles widely. Hunter looks the same, but now he's wearing clothes similar to his counterpart's. Bianca still maintains her normal outfit, but now she's taller. Zoe is also still wearing her fairy dress, but she now has a pixie cut hairstyle. "Long time no see!"

"Oh boy, looks like that we need another room for another giant purple thingy." (L) Sparx scratches the back of his head. "Just kidding. I know that you're not staying here, but you could always visit us again!"

"You… Really are Spyro?" Bianca walks around him, examining his body. "Wow, did you gain weight?"

"I think he lost them, honey. Not gain them." Hunter laughs. "I suggest that you see Elora, Spyro. She's been down lately, and she doesn't even believe that you're here."

"Really…? Me leaving her must've been hard…" The purple dragon looks down, feeling guilty for a moment, but then gets cheerful again. "I need to meet her immediately… No… I WANT to meet her immediately."

"That's the spirit!" Zoe flies around in excitement. "We don't want to interrupt your conversation, so I'm just going to tell you the way. From the door that we've entered through, keep going straight until you find the balcony. She likes the look from up there."

"Thanks, Zoe." Spyro then stands up and walks to the door. "I wonder if she's okay…"

* * *

**(No OST)**

He is now in front of the balcony door, which is already opened. He can see a faun, and he immediately recognizes her.

…

It's Elora.

"_That's her…? She looks… Beautiful…"_

The faun that once had a short messy hair, now has a long messy hair. Her clothes which was once green, are now orange. It seems that she can't stop staring at the view, maybe she's dreaming of meeting her boyfriend again. Just a bit more, and that dream will come true.

"Hey, Elora." Hearing his voice, she immediately turns around. Spyro then realizes that her pupils are gray, looking almost soulless. It is obvious that she's shocked, knowing that it's Spyro, even though his voice is different now.

"Spyro…?" The faun runs quickly to him and hugs him. "Spyro!" Tears start flowing down from her eyes. The purple dragon then realizes that she's actually blind.

"Elora…? What happened to your eyes…?"

"That doesn't matter now! The most important thing is that now I get to meet you again!" She then kisses him, and of course, this surprised him. But he didn't let go.

…

It's like a dream inside of a dream. That's what the faun thought to herself while kissing him. Unbeknownst to her, the dragon is also thinking the same thing.

…

"I love you, Spyro."

…

"I love you too."

* * *

All of them are now gathered around the table. Elora then stands up and whispers to all of them, excluding Spyro. After this, they all sit back.

"In 3…" The faun said to them with a smile.

"3…"

"2…"

"1!"

"Welcome back, Spyro!" They all shout, filling the purple dragon's heart with mixed feelings.

"Let's admit it, all of us waited for this." (L) Spyro said to them. "This is the best surprise gift that we could think of, buddy."

"Even though I lost my eyesight because of crying everyday…" The faun finally admits the reason of how she got blind. "I can still see you in my dreams, and that always stops my crying. But now… You're with us…"

"I…" The dragon starts crying. "I don't know what to say… You guys are the best friend a purple dragon could have!"

Then, he starts hearing 3 voices in his head, and all of them are familiar to him.

* * *

"_I'm so proud of you, Spyro… If only I didn't vanish that time, I'll be hugging you right now, just like your own father…"_

* * *

"_This is truly the best moment that you could experience through, Spyro. My life as the Chronicler still isn't done yet, and because of that, your name will forever be remembered in this book…"_

* * *

"_It's all thanks to you and Cynder, now I can rest in complete peace… I really appreciate it, Spyro. Thanks…"_

* * *

**(Persona Q2 OST: Cinematic Tale)**

* * *

**(Who calls my name?)**

**(Resonating afar)**

**(Voices I know)**

**(I can't make out the words)**

**Looking back on it now**

**You were mysterious right from the start**

**Something set you apart**

**Wearing a persona**

**Those eyes don't seem to show or tell**

**Hiding yourself**

**Though it hasn't been long**

**Why do I sense there's something on your mind?**

**What is it you can't find?**

**Let us reach to out you**

**A sign draws my eye and sparks a thought**

**Let's take a shot**

**Here goes –**

"**Say darlin'"**

"**Hey maybe"**

"**Fancy a movie night with us"**

**(Why do you care so much for me?)**

"**We can take you up higher"**

"**Anywhere you desire"**

**Live your life**

**Day by day**

**Before it all gets taken away**

**(Leaning towards taking your hand)**

**When you're feeling blue...**

**We're here for you!**

**(Wondering why)**

**(Your words break into me)**

**(Hesitating)**

**(I don't know how to react)**

**This is not a cruisy game**

**The longer it takes the harder we'll try**

**I think you know why**

**Let's go step by step**

**Just leave it up to us, we'll bring you 'round**

**It's all deep down**

**Follow what you hear inside**

**Reveal all of the colors you possess**

**Wanna see your real best**

**Leave any fret behind**

**We've got some discovering to do...**

**A brand new you**

**Take two –**

"**Say darlin'"**

"**Hey maybe"**

"**Fancy a movie night with us"**

**(Why do you care so much for me?)**

"**We can take you up higher"**

"**Anywhere you desire"**

**Live your life**

**Day by day**

**Before it all gets taken away**

**(Leaning towards taking your hand)**

**When you're feeling blue...**

**We're here for you!**

**Soon enough**

**You'll move on**

**Don't worry about all of the things**

**That could go wrong**

**Always by your side**

**No longer alone**

**So you never have to cry**

**Everything can only...**

**Get better!**

**Last Chance –**

"**Say darlin'"**

"**Hey maybe"**

"**Fancy a movie night with us"**

**(Why do you care so much for me?)**

"**We can take you up higher"**

"**Anywhere you desire"**

**Live your life**

**Day by day**

**Before it all gets taken away**

**(Leaning towards taking your hand)**

**When you're feeling blue...**

**We're here for you!**

**(Colorful days…)**

**(Is this how it should be?)**

**(I never knew)**

**(I could get used to this)**

* * *

_**And that's the end of the legendary dragon's story in my fanfic.  
Thank you for tuning in. ^_^**_

* * *

_**Special Thanks to: Gamelover41592, IllusionMaster17, Dragon of Mystery, and Dante Watterson**_


End file.
